High School Love Affair
by twilightl0ver16
Summary: Follow Jasper and Bella through there relationship and all the twists the world throws at them. Will the young couple survive? *Summary sucks but story's better*
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!* **

"Jasper Whitlock is staring at you again," my best friend Alice announced sounding rather annoyed; I rolled my eyes letting them slightly glance at the blonde-haired beauty of Forks High School.

"You'd think he would just man up and talk to you already," Rosalie almost snickered as she plopped down next to Alice.

"He's not staring," I said letting my eyes wonder back over to my two best friends, Alice is everything you would expect a cheerleader to be.

She was always full of pep, especially on game nights. Alice has short choppy black hair, baby blue eyes, and a scrawny figure; she's pretty. Rosalie however, she's nothing like you would expect.

Rosalie is the definition of beauty; she looks like she belongs on a runway, and not in high school.

"What is he doing? _Gazing._" Alice enunciated the words gazing while fanning herself making Rosalie and I both give small giggles.

"Oh Bella. Jasper Whitlock - the southern cutie of Forks High, the boy who is going to win us the play offs - is _gazing _at you," she went on making Jessica Stanley glare in our direction. "He is staring Bella."

"Is not," I automatically replied while taking a sip of the lemonade that sat on my desk, Alice gave me her best disbelieving face before giving a devilish smile.

"I can prove it," she said looking over to the table. "Eddy!" She just about screamed across the lunch room wiggling her fingers beckoning her twin brother to come over to the table, Edward Cullen is his real name.

He and Alice could not be more different.

Alice is the kind of person who cares about everyone; she's funny, smart and kind-hearted.

Edward on the other hand is an absolute dick.

Although, I suppose that earlier events could be impairing my judgement on that.

"Ladies," he announcing sitting down at the table flashing us all one of his famous crooked smiles.

"What do you want Alice," he questioned taking a bite of her apple.

"Are you throwing a party while mom and dad go out-of-town this weekend?" she questioned innocently batting her eyelashes at him, anytime their parents went out-of-town Edward threw an under the radar from his sister party.

"Who told you," he questioned narrowing his eyes at Rosalie.

"You're not very sneaky, Anyway, are you going to invite us or not?" Edward rolled his eyes almost glaring at Alice.

"If you don't invite us I will ruin the party," she warned him before he finally caved.

"Fine," he snapped rolling his eyes, "The party's at the beach house," he said getting up from the table.

"Tonight at ten," Alice gave a devilish smile.

"Invite Jasper," she said even more casually.

"Already done," he shot back before actually leaving.

"Perfect. Bella, you're coming over to my house after school, I'm going to do your make-up, hair, and pick out your outfit,"

I slightly groaned I wasn't like Alice of Rosalie; I didn't go out of my way to dress up every day, most the time I came to school in whatever pair of jeans my hands touched first.

"No arguing," Alice announced as the bell rang signalling that it was time to go back to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I was too nervous about the party to really concentrate on anything else.

What was Alice's plan to prove her point? Knowing her the plan called for embarrassing me, not that she would do it on purpose but normally that's just how it works out.

I'm not like her, I don't thrive to be the centre of attention all the time, actually I prefer to be anything but that.

I walked in to my last class of the day seeing Alice gave me a wicked smile before beckoning me over to her.

"Rosalie is sitting with me today, we were thinking that you could just go and sit with Jasper today," she announced with a huge smile.

"Alice," I groaned watching her purse her lips.

"Go," she warned me before I walked over to the lab table and sat down.

"My Rosalie how you've changed," Jasper announced with a slight smile before sitting down, Jasper had short choppy blonde hair, a set of gorgeous blue eyes, and had the body of a model. You could tell, even if he wasn't shirtless in gym nine times out of ten.

"Sorry, Rose wanted to sit with Alice today," I apologized immediately before he snickered taking out a notebook.

"I'm not complaining," he said with one of the sexiest smiles I had ever seen. "Did you hear about the party the Cullen's are throwing?" Jasper asked making polite conversation before the bell rang.

"I'm being forced to attend," I announced making Jasper smile.

"I guess I'll be going after all then," he said as the bell rang and the teacher walked in yelling at us to settle down - because we were just so out of control.

The class went by in a blur all the while I was sneaking glances at the boy who sat next to me, when the bell rang it made me slightly jump before I collected my things.

"Jasper, are you coming to the party?" Alice questioned standing next to me.

"I wasn't going to, but I'm probably going to make an appearance tonight after all," he informed smiling right at me.

'_No way Bella, this is not one of your fantasies where Jasper Whitlock is in love with you, This is real life, He's probably going there to see Rosalie and Alice,' _I thought trying to reason with myself while Jasper talked to Alice.

"Bella here wasn't going to go either," she said making a pouting face. "I told her my brothers cute friends would be there, now I can safely say to her that there positively will be cute boys there, Right Bella? Jasper here is incredibly handsome," Alice gushed trying to get me in on the conversation.

"Right Bella?" Alice asked a little more impatiently as we stood in front of her car.

"You aren't lying," I muttered with a scarlet red blush before getting into the car. Alice said bye to Jasper before hopping in the car.

"I'm so hooking you two up tonight. He couldn't keep his eyes off you," Alice informed driving out of the school parking lot.

"Are you sure he wasn't looking at you?" I questioned with the roll of an eye, It's not that I didn't want Jasper to want me.

It just didn't fit together like he and Alice would, First of all, Alice is gorgeous just like Jasper. I'm just plain-looking, nothing to brag about if you have me on your arm.

Alice is a cheerleader, and loves to play sports. I'm way too clumsy to play them.

Alice can flirt like a champ, I start blushing and getting all quirky when I'm even talking to the opposite sex.

"You've got to give yourself more credit," Alice muttered getting out of her car and walking into her castle like home.

"I'm home!" Alice yelled probably to get her parents attention before they leave for their conference in Seattle.

"Hi Bella," Esme announced gathering me into a hug as if she hadn't seen me in a year, in reality I saw her last weekend when I was here.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" She questioned as Alice walked to the fridge.

"We're going out with Rose," Alice offered not exactly lying to her.

"We'll probably go to dinner or catch a movie. It's a girls night," Alice said with a wink in my direction.

"Bella's being my personal Barbie doll since Rose won't let me though, Have a good time in Seattle," she shouted as we walked into her room - which happened to be the size of my whole living room back home.

"Sit," she commanded pointing to the chair.

"Nothing over the top," I warned as she began poking and prodding at me with eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and god only knows what else, One thing I have to say about Alice is that she's got one serious eye for fashion.

I sat in that chair for what felt like an eternity before Alice ran into her closet throwing out options.

"You're wearing a dress by the way," she said picking out shoes. "But no way are you wearing heels, you can't even walk on the floor," she complained throwing out two pairs of shoes on her bed.

She held up each dress to me before settling on a black number that had lace in the back.

"This, now go change," she informed shoving me out the door, I walked into her bathroom taking a look at myself in the mirror. For once in my life I didn't look average, I looked like someone who didn't dwindle in comparison to Alice, I slipped on the dress walking out of the room seeing Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stand in her doorway.

"Wow, you look like a girl," Edward snickered; I only rolled my eyes knowing from him that wasn't a complement.

"Be nice Eddy or you're getting kicked out," she warned putting on her make-up.

"You look amazing," she gushed looking over to Jasper with a sly smile in my direction.

_'Kill me now,' _I thought when she looked over to him.

"What do you boys think? Besides my jack ass of a brother," she warned him slitting her eyes at Edward.

"You look hot," Emmett said bluntly giving me a wink before turning his attention to Alice. "Was that nice enough for you babe?" He questioned Alice walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

Alice and Emmett hadn't been dating more than three weeks, and yet they were the cutest thing ever.

"Jasper," Alice prodded making my face turn the brightest shade of red that was humanly possible.

"You look nice," he said shrugging his shoulders before turning to Edward. "You got any food in this place?" He automatically asked walking out of the room with Alice.

"Go get me a juice box Bella," Alice said in her _pretty please _voice; I followed the boys down the stairs walking over to the fridge.

"Are you following us Bella?" Edward asked blocking me into a corner with that crooked smile that everyone thought was just _so _attractive, After a while it just got annoying.

"Get out of the way," I said, I was a little more than annoyed with Edward at the moment.

"Now is that any way to talk to me Bella? After you begged to get invited to this party?" He asked making me settle for a glare before picking his arm off the counter and grabbing two juice boxes.

"I never asked to come to your stupid party. Alice wants me there," I informed him stopping at the stairs and flashing him an evil smile. "You're an ass Edward," I said walking up the stairs throwing Alice her juice box.

"I hate your brother," I sing sang as Emmett walked out of the room.

"You learn to love him," she said shrugging her shoulders as we walked down the stairs to join the boys, it's not that me and Edward hated each other.

Most the time we just didn't make an effort to get along, Edward and I dated our freshman year, it ended on bad terms, and so did we.

"Yea, you learn to love me," he said with a slight giggle looking me up and down before shaking his head. "You know if you're trying to get my attention you don't have to go to such lengths," he said making Alice roll her eyes.

"It's not your attention I'm trying to get," I said immediately hating myself for that sentence.

"So you are trying to get someone's attention? I knew there was a reason Alice wanted to go to this thing," he said looking around.

"This party's a drag," I announced to Alice and Rosalie making Rosalie giggle as she handed me a drink.

"Drink up baby-cakes," she almost shouted, her breath smelled like a mixture of Vodka and Tequila.

Alice only rolled her eyes playing the babysitter for the two of us even though she knew it was rare for me to even think about drinking.

"What the hell," I muttered taking the punch that was surly spiked by this point.

So far, the most talking I'd done with Jasper is what was said at the house, The rest of the night he spent flirting with other girls.

Alice was wrong about one thing; I looked over seeing Jasper leaning up against a wall flirting with a definitely drunk Jessica Stanley.

"Looks like Alice was wrong about something," I sing sang grabbing a drink. "Drink up Bella," I said walking away from the two of them bitterly.

Honestly, I tried not to get my hopes up about the Jasper thing, what he had said in Bio and Alice telling me he was into me was two signs that he did like me.

"Looks like you're not the one getting his attention tonight," I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Fuck off," I immediately said on the verge of tears throwing a rock into the ocean.

"Jessica does look better than you tonight," he said with a hint of laughter.

"Go away," I said taking a huge gulp of the punch.

"If I were Jasper, I wouldn't take a second look at you. You're ordinary looking, even on your best days," he whispered with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Just stop!" I yelled calling attention to us. "Ok? I get it. I'm an ugly, worthless piece of shit in your eyes. You don't need to fucking remind me every day," I continued yelling watching Edward stumble back a step looking slightly shocked.

"You're a prick," I muttered throwing the now empty cup of punch at his feet before storming off.

"Bella!" Alice screamed running behind me. "I can't chase you in these shoes," she muttered a little louder.

"Where are you going?" she yelled still trying to keep up with me.

"Edward you are such a fucking ass hole," I heard Alice scream at her brother.

"Wait up," I heard a familiar voice yell before a coat got slung over my shoulders. "Let me walk you home. It's dark and that dress is way too low," I turned around to see Jasper with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be fine," I said slinking the coat off my arms trying to hand it back to him. "You don't have to do me any favours," I muttered watching him shake his head.

"Just let me walk you home," he said with a slight eye roll.

"I'm not going home," I announced trying to get him to just go back to the party.

"Where are you going?" He wondered out loud watching me point to the furthest end of the beach. "Alice is my ride. Besides if I go home now, my dad will murder me," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alice will know where to find me," I said as I started to walk away from him.

"Well I'll sit with you then," Jasper said stubbornly walking with me in complete silence.

"What did he say to you to make you freak?" He wondered sitting on the log next to me.

"It was stupid," I said shaking my head watching him give a slight smile before motioning with his hands for me to continue. "He just reminded me how silly I looked tonight," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How trying to get the attention of some guy wasn't working for me because even on my very best days I'm simply ordinary," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ordinary doesn't apply to you," Jasper said in a voice so low I wasn't sure I heard it correctly. "Honestly, do you not see yourself?" He wondered out loud slightly blushing.

"You're one of the prettiest girls at that party," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"No he's right," I said rolling my eyes knowing Jasper was being the good guy, He was saying anything to make me feel better. "I know I'm nothing in comparison to super model like Rosalie and the always gorgeous Alice, Compared to them I fall into the category of ordinary, even looking like this," I motioned down my body. "He just get's to me sometimes," I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

"He isn't right," Jasper said turning his body to face mine. "And you shouldn't put yourself down like that, I look at you and I see a girl just as beautiful as Alice or Rosalie," he admitted with a slight smile.

"Whatever you say," I said to make him stop trying to make me feel any better. "You really can go back to the party; I don't want to get in your way of picking up Jessica." I muttered turning my attention back to the waves that were crashing up on the shore.

"You saw that?" He asked his smile immediately fading.

"Yea," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Whose attention were you trying to get tonight?" He asked making me look over to him again.

"Nobodies," I lied. "I mean, there was someone," I admitted knowing he was just going to push me. "Now there's not because hints I had before are perfectly clear now. He was just being nice," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So it wasn't mine?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" I stuttered out my eyes now the size of saucers.

"Rosalie let it slip. She had one too many cups of punch." Suddenly I felt like I was going to break, Great he followed me over here to finish making me feel like crap.

"Well I get it ok?" I said fighting back the lump in my throat. "You want Jessica or some other bimbo at the party, not me. Anything I thought, I misread and you don't have some silly little crush on me, I mean, why would you have a crush on me when you could easily have any girl at that party? You'd never pick the girl that's just so plain-looking and who could never be held in comparison," I rambled getting to my feet. "Does that cover whatever you were going to say?" I questioned refusing to look over to him.

"You've got it completely wrong," he muttered sounding more than a little irritated. "But you've got me all figured out right? You know who I want because you saw me talking to some chick? Now I know what Edward warned me about," he grumbled storming off back in the direction of the party before I sat back down on the log letting the tears I had held back fall down my face.

"I need my coat back," I heard him snap making me just about jump out of my skin before I slinked out of the coat handing it to him making sure not to look at him. "Why is the sleeve wet?" He asked sounding really irritated now.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying not to speak to loud so my voice didn't give out wiping the tears that were still falling.

"Shit," I heard him curse softly sitting down next to me again. "I'm sorry," he apologized lightly making sure not to touch me. "Look I didn't mean to freak out. Please stop crying," he almost begged making me get off the log.

"If Alice asks tell her I just decided to go home," I muttered getting off the log watching Jasper stand up.

"Let me walk you home at least?" He asked lightly making me bite my lip.

"I'd rather you didn't," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I can't let you leave alone," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I need to clear some things up still," he said motioning for me to sit down.

I rolled my eyes before taking a seat on the log refusing to meet his gaze. "Please stop crying," he pleaded scooting closer to me whipping away a stray tear from my face.

"You weren't misreading the signals earlier today," he admitted his fingers tracing along my jaw line. "After practice, Edward and I got to talking, mostly about you," he admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"I asked him what you were like, and he told me that you weren't interested in anyone but him and that I shouldn't waste my time with you, When I heard you screaming at him I figured it wasn't true, then Rosalie let it slip," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you just come back to the party with me, It'll make me feel like less of a jerk," he asked nicely with a smile.

"Only for a bit," I warned getting off the bench while we started walking back.

"Want a drink?" He questioned already grabbing two cups of punch as we sat in the less crowed area of the party.

"Where did you move from?" I wondered out loud as he slung his coat back over my shoulders and sat down. I had no clue what to talk to Jasper about or even how to talk to him. I'm not good at making conversations.

"Texas," he admitted with a smile. "That's where my mom lives, but I wanted to spend some time with my dad before he gets hitched," he explained with a smile. "You've lived here for a while right?" I snickered before shaking my head.

"I've lived here all my life," I rolled my eyes watching him turn his head in confusion. "Don't get me wrong, it's a nice little town, but I want to see more than just my backyard," I announced making him smile.

"I get that," he admitted as I took a sip of my drink.

"Who got you into football?" I questioned although more of my focus was on his lips then the real conversation.

"Friends," he simply answered before Alice ran up dragging Rosalie with her.

"There you are," she said sounding a little annoyed. "I'm taking Rose home, and then I'm going back to my house. Are you coming or do you want to find a ride?" She asked looking from me to Jasper.

"I can take you to her place," he offered almost immediately.

"You two crazy kids have fun, first help me get boozy into the car please," she whined making Jasper and I get to our feet.

"She drank way too much," Alice complained as we got Rose into the back seat of the car. Once Alice drove away Jasper and I awkwardly stood next to each other in silence for about a minute.

"Want to go get some food? I'm starved," Jasper offered walking me over to his car opening the passenger door for me.

"Anywhere but the diner," I said with a slight smile as he started up his engine and drove over to the nearest Denny's.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation, we talked about his mom, and how she was worried about Jasper and made him call her every week three times a week. We talked about my mom, how she teaches kindergarten and how she is a little too involved in my life.

We just talked about everything in a matter of hours while we sat in the restaurant.

"What's Alice's address?" Jasper asked turning on his GPS I shrugged my shoulders punching in the familiar number into the system.

"I had fun tonight," I said before getting out of the car.

"Me to," Jasper said walking me up to the door. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked sticking his hands in his pockets looking like he was actually nervous about my reply.

"It has to be at a decent time," I laughed looking at the phone seeing that it was a little after three.

"That's fine. Can I pick you up at seven?" I bit my lip before nodding my head.

"It's a date," he said kissing my cheek before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!* **

What happened with you and Jasper last night?" Alice questioned while we walked into the living room, Alice wasn't prying for information like she usually did. She was probably still half asleep.

"Nothing," I said as she shot me a glance before rolling her eyes. "Seriously, after you left so did we, We went to Denny's and just talked," I admitted as she started brewing a pot of coffee.

"What did you talk about?" She questioned as Edward came over, Alice settled for a single glare at her brother before ignoring him completely.

"Just about what was his life in Texas was like, sports, family, dating," I said watching Alice watch the coffee brew. "We covered a lot," I admitted with a smile. "We're actually hanging out again tonight."

That's the one that got Alice's attention; she stopped watching the pot and turned around to face me.

"Like a date?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure." I got two coffee mugs from her cupboard putting some cream and sugar in each cup. "He said it's a date, but I'm not really sure if it is," I admitted biting my lip while Alice filled the cups.

"I hate when guys do that," she groaned as we sat on the couch furthest from Edward.

"What time is he picking you up?" We both sat on the couch sipping the coffee.

"Seven," I said watching her smile.

"It's a date," she confirmed turning on the TV. "Getting Rose home was a pain in the ass," Alice complained rubbing the bridge of her nose. "She was completely hammered," Alice complained about Rosalie for about an hour before we got off the couch and started getting ready for the day.

Alice got ready for cheer practice, and I got ready to go home and get ready for my date.

"I want details, call me tonight right after," she yelled to me with a smile as I got inside the house when I heard world war three.

"I'm home," I announced more than a little annoyed at the constant fighting that seemed to happen between Renée and Charlie now a days. "I'm going out again tonight," I said walking into the kitchen.

"With who?" Charlie questioned his eyes landing on mine.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, making my mom spin around to face me. "He's picking me up at seven, we're probably going to catch a movie or something," I said watching my dad's face go blank, He hated it when I went out with boys, he preferred if I didn't even talk to them.

"You might want to go get ready," mom announced pointing to the clock. "I want to meet him before you go anywhere with him," she warned as I ran up the stairs combing out my hair.

I must have changed my outfit three times before I settled with one, and I changed my hair about three times before I settled for it being down for the second time.

Normally my hair is thrown up in a pony tail, I put a dab of mascara on when I watched his car roll up into the drive way.

"Let me get the door," I hissed at Charlie who was standing right next to it, Jasper gave a light knock before I opened the door.

"Hi," I said with a smile seeing him in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt that showed off his arms.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said watching my mom com into the picture. "Jasper, this is my mom Renée," I muttered moving out of the way so he could step inside and make proper introductions.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," he said shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile approaching his lips when my mom slightly blushed.

"Please, call me Renée," she said in a voice I rarely heard her use, Charlie scoffed folding his arms obviously not as impressed.

"What are you two going to be doing?" Renee immediately asked knowing that I had given her a lie, well technically it wasn't a lie, I had no clue what we were doing.

"I thought we would go into Port Angeles get coffee and walk around," he shrugged his shoulders as my mom shook her head.

"Have her home by 11:30," she offered making my dad scoff even louder.

"10:30," he corrected her.

"Let's go," I said grabbing Jaspers arm and pushing him out of the house. Jasper let out a laugh as soon as we got to his car opening the door.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he whispered in my ear making me go scarlet red in the face as I slipped in his car.

"How was practice?" I asked knowing he had practice earlier today, Jasper let out a laugh before turning onto the main stretch of road.

"It was brutal," he winced. "Coach was pissed about something, and made us run the whole time," he shuddered glancing over to me.

"You're friend talked to me," he said with a sly little smile. "She told me you like pink roses and classical music," he let out a small laugh before acting like he was just clearing his throat.

"Oh God," I groaned watching his smile.

"Classical music though Bella?" He asked teasing me in a way that wasn't condescending; it was like he wasn't really teasing me.

"Looks like we've got one thing in common," he announced playing Beethoven's fifth in the car making me smile. "Just don't tell anyone, that will be our little secret," Jasper pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks before we got out and walked inside. He ordered the biggest Java Chip you could get before sitting next to me.

"What would you like to do?" He questioned with a smile. "You know this place better than me," he reminded me taking a sip of the coffee, Just the way his lips curved over the straw was intoxicating. I would be happy to kiss you for the next two hours; I thought not daring to actually say that.

"There's this cute little diner a few blocks down if you want to eat Italian food?" I said with a smile as he shook his head and we got to our feet walking to the diner.

There was no point in driving around when everything was in walking distance.

"I'll pay for my half by the way," I said feeling silly that he was paying for everything.

Jasper rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and lightly tugging me to face him.

"You're my date, it's my treat," he whispered in my ear intertwining our fingers as we walked the rest of the distance. "I see where you got that cute blushing habit from," he announced with a smile. "Your mom blushes a lot too," he informed me making me slightly giggle.

"It's annoying," I corrected him looking straight ahead. "What part of the family does your insanely good looks come from," I asked being slightly sarcastic making him smile.

"Good genes," he whispered as the hostess walked over to us.

"How many?" She made sure to ask Jasper and not even look my way.

"Just two," he said with a smile. "Can we get a booth though?" He questioned slipping her what looked like a twenty as she set our menus down on the table.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked still ignoring me.

"One coke," Jasper announced motioning for me to tell the waitress what I wanted.

"Make it two, please," I asked quietly as she walked away. "Big Coke drinker?" I questioned with a smile as he shook his head.

"There's two," I said making him laugh.

"You're keeping count," he questioned making a slight tusking sound before giving a smile. I shook my head with a smile, Jaspers smile was something you could lose yourself looking at, it was perfect, just like the rest of him.

"What are you staring at?" He questioned making me blush slightly.

"You're smile," I said in a voice so low I was hoping he wouldn't hear me. Jasper only smiled as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Can we just get two mushroom ravioli?" Jasper questioned handing the waitress our menus, neither of us had even bothered to look at the menu. "You like that right?" He questioned as soon as she walked away from us.

"My favourite," I said. "Do you miss Texas?" I wondered watching his smile slightly fade

.

"Yes, and no," he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "A part of me always will miss Texas because that's where my mom is. I don't miss a lot about it though," he said watching my face.

"How many ex boyfriends do you have?" He wondered with a smile. "Just so I know my competition," he said taking a sip of his coke.

"Only Edward," I admitted watching him burrow his eyebrows.

"You dated Edward?" He questioned, making me smile.

I can see why people find it weird that Edward and I dated. Now we can't be in the same room for more than a few minutes before an argument of some sort starts.

I shook my head watching Jasper motioning for me to explain.

"We only dated for a few months freshman year; it's actually how I met Alice. For a while it was fun, and then all we did was fight. We were way too different, and then one night we were fighting about going to some stupid party, I stormed out, he went, he cheated, we stopped everything," I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about ex-girlfriends?" I asked him with a smile.

"I've got a few back in Texas. Amanda, she was my kindergarten crush, we kissed a few times and she called me her boyfriend." He smiled with a wink. "Carrie, she was my first real girlfriend, but we just didn't click, Then there was Maria, she used me, made me fall in love with her, she got what she wanted in the end," he said looking at the table and refusing to meet my eyes.

"What did she want?" I asked a little shocked that someone would do anything like that to someone who looked like Jasper.

"To make someone jealous," he said shrugging his shoulders. "She was in love with some guy from our high school, so she had me make him jealous. I don't think she ever thought I'd actually fall in love with her," he said sounding like he wanted the conversation to end.

"Do you still love her?" I questioned that way I knew my competition.

"Yes," he answered automatically before closing his eyes. "No," he corrected himself with a slight smile. "A part of me loves her, but she used me. I'd never be able to get over that," he said as soon as the food got there.

I only shook my head taking a small bite of the mushroom ravioli that suddenly didn't taste as good as I remembered it.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned making my eyes wonder away from the table and back to his face.

"Can we take whatever this is slow?" He questioned running his fingers through his hair.

"Like, just because we have a first date we have more and get to know each other before we put a label on it," I shook my head with a smile.

"I wasn't going to put a label on whatever this is, If it's a friendship that's what it is, if it's more it's more. For now, that's our business and no one else's. No label," I said putting my right hand on the table like they did with the bible in courts.

"It's not just a friendship Bella," he said with a smile placing his hand over mine as we went back to eating.

Once we were done we went to pay for the food before walking around. "So I take it as Alice will want to play by-play," he said with a smile making me laugh.

"Yea, every detail as she told me this morning," I said slightly rolling my eyes. "She's going to want to know what I had for dinner, if you payed, if you were a gentleman or a complete ass. She's going to want to know if you tried to kiss me, or if we spent the entire time making out," I giggled at the fact that I already knew all the questions she would ask.

"Hmm," he said with a slight smile once we got back to the car. I tried to think about what I had said to make him pause before he put his arm blocking me in.

"What are you going to tell her?" He questioned in a voice that was slightly husky.

"You were a complete gentleman, and didn't try to kiss me once," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Not even once?" He questioned with a slight smile before he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

In that moment I was like putty in his hands, of all the times I'd made up unrealistic fantasy's about this moment but I never thought in a million years that he would be actually kissing me.

"I think you can change your answer to that one," he said licking his lips his face still inches from.

"I might need a little more convincing," I slightly giggle my face turning bright red; Jasper gave a slight smile opening the passenger door of his car for me to get in.

I slipped in the car my face still burning when Jasper got into the driver's seat.

"Do you still need convincing?" He mumbled leaning over to trace the blush that was seemingly permanent on my face.

I only shook my head at a loss for words before I leaned over so our faces were only inches apart before he started kissing me, this kiss was different than the one outside. Out there we were careful and new, this was still new, but not nearly as careful.

"Come here," Jasper mumbled putting his seat back as far as it would go guiding me on his lap.

Normally this wasn't something I would do, at this time I didn't care.

Jasper let his hands fall to my lower back while we started making out again, His mouth slowly opened as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

Jaspers hands slowly started sliding up my shirt when my phone started ringing.

Thank God, I thought pulling back from Jasper. It's not that I wanted to stop; I just didn't want to let things get to out of control.

I grabbed my phone putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"You're late!" My mom screamed into the phone just about blowing out my ear making me glance at the clock on my phone.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. "Sorry mom Jasper and I went to star-buck's and then he took me to that Italian restaurant, we were walking the streets and I completely forgot to look at the clock," I started rambling as Jasper leaned over to start the car.

"You're out with a boy doing God only knows what, If we give you a curfew you're supposed to come home on time," she continued yelling.

"Mom," I said rolling my eyes. "I promise we just lost track of time," I said crawling back into my seat. "I'll be home in an hour because we're still in Port Angeles," I said hanging up the phone knowing I was probably going to get yelled at for that one as well as being an hour and thirty minutes late.

"I'm really sorry, we should have checked the time," Jasper started apologizing making me slightly giggle. "I can go in with you and tell them we lost track of time. I'll leave out the make out session," he said trying to be funny.

"My dad might shoot you," I said putting my hand on top of his. "It's fine Jasper. We both lost track of time," I said with another smile. "You're right about me needing to change the answer for Alice though," I said with a smile.

We drove the rest of the way with music filling the car before he finally pulled up to the fully lit house.

"I'm going to walk you in," he informed me stepping out of the car with me. Jasper intertwined our fingers walking me up to the porch.

"Calm down Charlie," I heard my mother almost yell making me wince before Jasper pulled me back to him.

"Sweet dreams," He whispered into my ear pressing his lips to mine giving me a quick good night kiss. "See you tomorrow," he said walking back to his car as I walked inside.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie boomed as soon as I got in the house. "You're an hour and thirty minutes late," he screamed making my mom get to her feet, She looked more than a little annoyed, with him or me I'm not sure.

"I could only be thirty minutes late if you would have let me stay out till eleven," I pointed out. "I have school in the morning. Can we do this tomorrow?" My mom shook her head.

"I think that's a good idea," she said as I ran into my room taking out my cell and dialled Alice's number.

"Details now," she said as I started telling her the events of the night.

"Bella," my mother cooed waking me up from a dead sleep. "Wake up baby," she said shaking me awake, I gave a before opening my eyes. "We need to talk about last night. I calmed your dad down about the thing, I told him by my standards you were only thirty minutes late. We still need to talk about it though," she informed me as I sat up in the bed.

"Like I said we just lost track of time," I said almost rolling my eyes.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She questioned making me give a groan before sinking back into my pillows.

"No, we went on a date," I said watching my mother tilt her head silently asking me to explain. "We're getting to know each other before we put a label on it. He want's to take things slow because the last time he jumped into a relationship he got hurt," I explained getting out of the bed.

"I have to take a shower," I explained grabbing the first things my hands touched. Once I was done with everything that needed to be done before school I walked down stairs.

"Your father and I decided on what needs to be done about last night," my mom announced putting my plate in front of me. "You aren't grounded, and we aren't going to make you stop seeing Jasper. We want to have him over for dinner," my mom smiled making my face drain of all colour.

"Can't you just ground me for a week?" I pleaded not bothering to eat; my mom only shook her head.

"Mom this is so unfair," I complained with an eye roll when Alice honked her horn. "What day?" I almost groaned at the thought of him over for dinner with my parents.

"Whenever he's free, the sooner the better," my mom said as I got up from the table grabbing my bag and walking into the passenger seat.

"My parents are trying to ruin my life," I complained as soon as I got into the car.

"What did they do this time?" She questioned backing out of the driveway.

"They want to have dinner with Jasper since I was late," Alice let out a high-pitched laugh as she got on the highway.

"They really are trying to ruin your life," she said as we pulled into the parking lot. "Rose said to meet her in the cafeteria," Alice said as we got out of the car. "So are you and Jasper like a thing?" she questioned as soon as we got inside.

"No," I said shrugging my shoulders. "We're just seeing each other," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Same diff," she announced as we walked over to Rose.

"Thank you for taking care of me the other night Alice," Rose automatically said embracing her in a hug. "The punch was more spiked than I thought," she laughed looking over to me.

"Did operation Jasper work?" she wondered making me laugh.

"We went on a date last night," I announced with a smile making Rose wink at me.

"Hey," I heard Jasper shout jogging up to me. "You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" He asked as I started walking with him to my locker.

"Funny thing about that," I started out opening my locker before turning to face him. "My parents decided on a punishment. They want to have you over for dinner," I said wincing slightly at the thought. "I tried to get them to ground me," I said watching him break out in a smile.

"You think it's going to be that bad having me over for dinner?" I shook my head.

"You've got no idea," I told him watching Jessica Stanley make her way over to us with Edward.

"Hey Jasper," she said making sure to ignore me. Jasper was polite and nodded his head to her turning his attention back to me.

"I'm free tonight," he said with a wicked smile making me give a slight groan.

"That works," I told him as the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to class," Jasper said with a beaming smile, Jessica along with about three other girls gave me glares.

They wanted Jasper and I apart, because as far as they were concerned we looked like a couple. I felt mostly smug about the fact that Jasper had chosen me.

"What time do you want me over?" He wondered as we stopped in front of the class.

"We'll talk about it at lunch if you don't mind sitting with me," I said watching him smile.

He only waved at me before walking away. I rolled my eyes taking my seat in between Edward and Alice.

"He's actually going to dinner?" Alice asked sounding a little like she didn't believe it, I only shook my head making Alice scoff. "Brave man, Emmett won't even come to dinner to meet my family," Alice gave a pouty face before smiling.

"Did I show you yet?" She was just about bouncing in her seat now. "He gave me a promise ring," she announced with a slightly smug smile.

"When did he give you this?" I question watching her shake her head.

"I'll tell you later," she said her eyes wandering over to her brother, Obviously it wasn't something she wanted him to know.

It's not that Edward and her kept secrets from each other, Edward and I didn't get along, but they were twins. They might have arguments, and yell and scream, but if Emmett looked at Alice the wrong way Emmett got his ass kicked, Edward, for all intents and purposes, was a good brother.

There was no way you could deny that fact, The rest of the classes passed by at what seemed like a turtle like speed until the bell finally rang for lunch.

"You should carry a sign that says 'wide lode'. How many AP classes are you taking?" Alice asked while we walked to my locker. She was right; I was always carrying more books than anything.

I only rolled my eyes shoving my back pack in the locker.

"I think Jaspers eating with us," I said still not entirely sure he was.

"Great, that means my brothers going to be there," Alice said sounding less than thrilled, I gave a laugh as we stood in the lunch line getting our food that looked as if it might crawl off our plates at any given moment.

I grabbed the apple and juice off my tray throwing the rest in the trash, there was no way I was eating any of that.

"I almost had you," I heard Edward complain before I heard Jasper's perfect sounding laugh.

"Did not bro," he laughed sitting at the table right next to me. "A win is a win. I believe you owe me fifty bucks," Jasper smiled holding out his hand. "Fifty bucks little man, put that shit in my hand," Jasper started rapping the lyrics to some song I could never remember the name of.

"I'll take that," Rose laughed grabbing the fifty with a slick smile. "Looks like that shits in my hand now," I gave a laugh that was louder than necessary before taking a bite of my apple.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, if you wanted me to pay you for our night together all you had to do is ask. I'm a gentleman," Edward winked making sure his tone was light and playful.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy," Rose said mocking his voice. "You don't have to lie. We all know who you spent your Saturday night with Lauren. By the way you might want to get yourself checked I heard Lauren's got crabs," Rose scrunched her nose up handing Jasper the fifty bucks before sitting down.

"She was easy," he said automatically with a booming laugh. "Kinda like you Bella," Edward blew an air kiss my way.

"If I remember correctly you never got in my panties. Nice try though," I said casually like he just did watching as Jasper shifted in his seat.

"Bella!" Alice yelled even though she was sitting right next to me. "Do you want to double date next weekend? Emmett's coming down again to see me," Alice asked taking a sip of juice.

"Sure," I said automatically biting my lip after not knowing if Jasper would actually want to go out after tonight.

"Actually, let me get back to you on that one," I said looking over to Jasper.

"So I texted my mom, she said tonight's perfect and that you should come over around seven," I announced watching Alice let out a small giggle.

"You're crazy by the way," she said to Jasper. "Are those fries? Mom's going to kill you if she finds out you skipped your fourth period class again," Alice warned her brother.

"I ended up losing fifty bucks to that ass too," Edward pointed to Jasper with an eye roll.

"Sounds good," Jasper said answering me with a smile. It was hard not to lean over and kiss him, not to place my hand lightly over his, not to hold hands, but he made it clear, we aren't labelling anything. I'm not sure if that comes with rules attached to it or not.

"Are you going to the game Friday," Alice looked from Rose to me. It was rare that we even went to the games. Nine times out of ten we lost anyways.

"Depends," we both said at the same time. I got to my feet tossing the juice and apple in the trash watching as Jasper walked over to me.

"Can we talk for a second," he asked sounding like there was a curious edge to his voice. I shook my head following him out of the cafeteria.

"I actually wanted to ask you something to," I said putting my hands in my pockets so I wasn't playing with the while I was talking. A lot of people found that annoying and rude.

"You first," he said with a smile. I bit my bottom lip before I took a deep breath.

"What are we doing here," I started out daring a look at his face. "Are we friends or more than friends, or what? I'm not asking to put a label I've just never done anything like this before." I explained.

"More than friends," he said with a smile. "Didn't last night prove that to you?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Are there rules?" I wondered out loud. "Is it a behind closed doors thing?" Jasper let out a breath before shaking his head.

"For now it's a go with the flow thing, If we end up kissing at school we end up kissing, if we end up holding hands it happens. No rules, unless you want them," he said with a smile making me shake my head.

"My question is about you and Edward," he warned making me shake my head. "Did you ever sleep with him?" This wasn't part of anything I wanted to talk with Jasper about.

Obviously he was more experienced than I was going to be. For one he's a guy, for two, he's an extremely attractive guy.

"Nope," I said as the bell rang closing my eyes. "I have to get to math," I said running back into the cafeteria.

_***Let me know what you think! I'll love you forever***_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Alice walking into the locker room where she was changing into her cheer leading uniform.

Alice looked up shaking her head while pulling her long black hair into a pony tail.

"What's up baby-cakes?" She questioned to me grabbing a few bows from her locker to put in her hair.

"It's about Jasper," I warned her as she motioned with her hands for me to talk. "I'm a virgin," I stated obviously watching Alice look over at me with a smile.

"And," she questioned with a smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she laughed slipping on her shoes.

"It is," I whined rolling my eyes. "I'm seventeen and I've never had sex, or really done anything besides making out. It makes it look like there's something wrong with me,"

Alice leaned against a locker letting me vent. "I mean obviously something just has to be wrong with me because no one could ever want me in that way," Alice held up her hand silencing me.

"Stop," she warned. "No one is allowed to talk about my best friend like that, Bella, it's not a bad thing. You're like a unicorn or something. You are gorgeous. You've got legs that go for miles, a flat stomach, hair that looks gorgeous even when it's a mess. Any guy would be lucky to have you in that way. Nothing is wrong with you. You're just want your first time to mean something. You aren't going to have a meaningless one night stand with some guy you barely know. Is this about Jasper? Is he pressuring you, because I will kick his ass if he is," she announced sounding extremely irritated.

"No, it's not that," I said sheepishly. "It's just… Look at him. Obviously he isn't a virgin; he's probably done just about everything. Then there's me, the inexperienced virgin. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, or that he'll pressure me," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You're afraid if things do get that far you'll make a fool of yourself," Alice sympathized with me making me shake my head as I bit my bottom lip. "I'm going to let you know something not even Rose knows," she said shaking her head. "Emmett and I had a thing kind of like you and Jasper do now. He is Edwards's best friend, obviously we had a flirtation thing going on for years," she said watching my face. "You remember that end of the summer bash Edward had this year that I dragged you to?"

"Of course," I told her automatically. That was one party I had a blast at.

"Well, that night Emmett and I had way too much to drink. We were drunk and flirtation doesn't even measure up to what we were doing. So I told him to meet me in my room, and he did. We just talked for a while, and then things got really intense. One minute we were talking, the next minute we were making out, anyway I had no clue what I was doing. Emmett could tell I'd never been in a situation like that; I was fumbling and looking to him for approval. Look I'm not going to give you the dirty details, but it's something that comes naturally," she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what happened?" I questioned. I was honestly curious she'd never told Rose or me any of this.

"It's going to sound cliché, but it was magical," she said with a smile. "After the initial weirdness, he was kind and patient with me. I know everyone thought I lost it a long time ago, but it was my first time, and it obviously wasn't his. It was just like we fit together perfectly. The next morning we just kind of decided we were together," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Point of the story for you, odds are Jasper already knows, And when the time comes, if it does, just go with it. Do what feels right, don't over think it. He'll probably help you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. Alice smiled linking our arms together.

"By the way, if you ever tell anyone that story I will slaughter you," she said with a light smile tugging at her lips. "Are you staying to watch practice or something?" She questioned while I walked out with her.

"Jasper's just going to take me home since he's going over," I announced with the shrug of my shoulders. Alice gave a slight giggle pointing to the boys on the field.

"He's on skins," she said with a wink. "Shirtless men, this is why cheerleading is so much fun," she said with a smile.

"Don't they get hurt?" I questioned sounding almost horrified.

"Sometimes, but when they play seriously they put on gear. This," she said motioning to them. "Isn't serious. Odds are they're just going to throw the ball around. The first game isn't for weeks," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hi boys!" she sing sang with a wink. "We're practicing on the field today. In other words please don't hit us with the balls," she said sitting on the bench with me.

"You cheer?" Jasper asked jogging up to us.

"Me?" I said as Alice and I burst out into laughter. "No, I just didn't want to hang out in the library while I was waiting for you," I said with a smile. "I tried cheering once, and I took out the team," I said with an innocent smile.

"Klutz," he said with a smile. "You should come and play with the big boys," he gave me a playful wink. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

Jasper was shirtless. The only thing my mind could focus on was the way his chest looked. He had a body that could make any girl drool over; his arms looked like they were a safe place to be in.

He looked like someone who modelled for Abrocombie and Fitch.

"Might want to wipe the drool," Jasper said winking at me drawing me back into reality.

"What?" I said looking up at him with a blush on my cheeks.

"I said, if you don't want to stay I can see if I can leave," he repeated what he was trying to tell me earlier. "I don't want to practice today anyway," he said making me shake my head.

"I'm fine with waiting. Your fun to look at," I said with a wink.

"I'll see if I can leave. You can look all you want," he said running over to the coach and coming back with his bags, and shirt in his hand."Let's get going Swan," he said as Alice got to her feet.

"I'll call you later, there's something I need to talk to you about," she said walking away to the rest of the cheerleaders. There was no mistake that Jessica was giving me the nastiest glare ever, along with her best friend Lauren. By tomorrow the rumour mill was going to be spinning.

"So are you ready to meet the parents?" I asked walking by his side as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Your parents will love me by the end of the night," Jasper said sounding rather cocky.

"My mom will love you. My dad might shoot you," I said with a dreadful laugh. I really hoped Charlie's gun was somewhere out of sight, He had never been the best person to take home boys to; He hated the fact that I was old enough to be dating. He just wanted me to stay his little girl forever.

"You worry too much," he stated opening the passenger door for me. "Chivalry goes a long way with dads," he announced shutting the door. "As long as we don't get caught making out I think I'll be perfectly fine." I gave a slight eye roll turning on the stereo letting soft music fill the air.

Jasper let one hand rest lightly on mine while he was driving, I loved the fact that we could sit in the silence without it feeling completely awkward. Despite only really knowing Jasper for a couple of days, I felt like I'd already known him a lifetime. Everything was just so simple with the two of us.

"I'm going to give you pointers with my dad," I announced once he pulled into the driveway. "Don't insult my mom's cooking, even if it's really bad. Don't hold my hand or look at me like you're doing now. Just act like you're a friend," I said trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I'm going to let you in on something," Jasper said leaning over to whisper in my ear. Whenever he was this close I could feel my heart start racing as if it were going to jump out of my chest. "I would never insult your mothers cooking, Even if it was burnt or something crazy. I'll hold your hand if I want to because holding hands is something so innocent and pure and sweet that I don't think he'll mind as much as if we were making out. I'll look at you the way I was because you deserve to be looked at like you're the most beautiful girl in the world because you are, Your dad isn't going to hate me Bella," he whispered in a husky voice making himself sound even more sexy, as if it were possible.

"You've just got all sorts of lines for the ladies," I said a bit breathlessly making Jasper give a perfect sounding laugh.

"Only for you," he mumbled lightly kissing my lips, It was nothing more then what you would call a peck, but it was enough to make me want so much more. "You have no clue how hard it was not to kiss you all day," he mumbled before getting out of the car. I'm sure I resembled a cherry by now; I could feel my face burning.

"Here we go," I mumbled before opening the door. "We're here," I announced watching my mother come into view. I heard my dad get up from the chair stalking over to meet us.

"Hello Jasper," my mother cooed, "Nice to see you again. You aren't allergic to any foods are you?" She questioned trying to be polite so she didn't end up killing him. By the look on Charlie's face I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"I can't eat nuts or seafood," he said automatically.

"You can't eat seafood or you don't like it," Charlie questioned making me wish I could be anywhere else. Right now I'd even take being in my math class.

"I can't eat it," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm allergic to most of it," he said very politely as Charlie scoffed.

"What did you and Bells do last night?" My mother questioned shooting a glare at Charlie. "Let's go in the living room," she added as we all walked in the small over crowded living room.

"We got coffee, and then went to a small cafe she said I had to try, the waitress was rude, but other than that the food was great. Then we just walked the streets and talked," he answered her leaving out the bit about us having a heated make out session in his car.

"Did Bella take you to the book store over there? She can lose herself in hours with books," My mom gave a laugh making Jasper smile.

"We didn't have time to go there. You'll have to show it to me next time," he announced to me making me bite my lip.

'_If there is a next time, Knowing Charlie, he'll make sure to embarrass me so bad I won't be able to face you ever again,' _I thought only giving him a forced smile. Charlie's eyes never stopped glaring at him.

"I'm turning on the game," he said a bit bitterly turning his attention to the TV screen ending whatever discussion my mom and Jasper were having. I cleared my throat to get Jaspers attention.

"You can sit," I announced sitting on the couch, Jasper wasted no time sitting right next to me.

"Bella tells me you're the chief of police," Jasper lied only knowing his job occupation because it was lying there on the coffee table. Charlie slightly looked over at us shaking his head. "My father has lived here for years, maybe you've run into him," Jasper said with a smile.

"Forks is a small town so I probably have once or twice," he announced trying to make his voice sound light and not as rough as I'm sure he wished he could be.

"Where are you from?" Renee piped in. I silently leaned my head back glad that she was intercepting the obviously forced conversation.

"Texas," he answered automatically as I got to my feet.

"Can we go to my room," I just about groaned making my mom give a light giggle.

"No," my dad said immediately glaring at me.

"I'll keep the door open," I said with a sweet smile.

"Go," my mom laughed.

"Come on," I groaned grabbing Jaspers arm pulling him to his feet and up the stairs going into my room.

"Sorry about that. My dad's…" I drifted off shuddering slightly.

"Overprotective," Jasper finished my sentence. "He's only trying to protect you from the male population. Most of us aren't as great as me," Jasper added with a playful wink sitting at the edge of my bed. "Your mom seems nice enough," he told me. I rolled my eyes sitting next to him.

"You're allergic to seafood?" I asked changing the subject off of the sure to be awkward dinner, My parents should get an award for cruel and unusual punishments on their teenage daughter.

"Most of it," he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "I don't like it either though, It's got a weird texture," he said slightly shuddering. "You like to read," he announced making it sound more like a statement. I guess my mom gave away that telling him about the bookstore.

"Like is an understatement," I said being completely honest. "It's a guilty pleasure," I added with a light smile.

I loved reading. You got to visualize your own little world; it was something a movie just couldn't compare to for me.

"What's your favourite book?" He questioned sounding genuinely interested, He didn't sound like he was trying to make conversation, and he sounded like he actually wanted to know something so small that most people wouldn't even bother asking you.

"Withering Heights," I answered with a light smile. "I've read it about a million times."

Jasper gave a smile before we leaned back on the bed; we started talking about nothing and everything. There wasn't a topic that wasn't touched. We went over his life in Texas, how much he was going to miss his mom, but how he knew this would make them both happier.

We talked about his best friends back home, how they were still in communication; He told me he wants me to go to Texas with him if things get serious. He asked me questions that were so small I didn't think they would really matter. They were all silly little things that he said gave him a little more insight on what I was like.

The questions ranged from what my favourite foods, how tall I was, if I'd always blushed so easy, favourite movies to best friends, past relationships.

"Dinner," my mom yelled grabbing our attention. It had felt like only minutes had passed when in reality about an hour had flown by while we were laying there talking, It wasn't only a physical attraction with us anymore, there was something better there now.

"You ready?" I questioned him getting off the bed. Jasper only smiled looking out the door before giving me another light kiss.

"Now I am," he said as we started walking down the stairs, my mom had decided to cook one of her better meals, pasta, salad, and garlic bread. It was awkward like I thought it was going to be, it was filled with forced conversation between my dad and Jasper, and questions from my mom about Texas.

My dad seemed to rush through dinner wanting it to be over as much as I wanted it to be done with.

"I should get going," Jasper said once he was done with dinner looking at the time.

"It was nice for you to come over to dinner Jasper," my mom told him grabbing the plates from the dinner table. "You seem like a nice young boy," she announced as I got to my feet.

"I'm going to walk him out," I told them walking to the door with Jasper. "Told you it was going to be bad," I said with a laugh as Jasper shook his head.

"It wasn't, if I didn't have dinner with you, we wouldn't have talked like we did. I'm glad we had the dinner, and your dad doesn't seem to hate me as much as you thought he would." Jasper leaned in giving me a kiss. I'm sure he knew my mom was sneaking a look out the kitchen window, I just don't think he cared all that much.

"See you tomorrow," he said lightly getting in his car. I loved the way Jaspers lips felt on mine, it always left me wanting just a little more. I'm sure he meant to do that one though.

I walked back in the house watching my mom's eyes follow me as I walked up to my room and threw myself on the bed with one of the biggest smiles known to man. Honestly in that moment I don't think I could have been happier. It was just a kiss, but something about it felt like it could turn into more for the first time since we met.

I felt like maybe I wouldn't have to be his secret girlfriend forever. Maybe one day he'd want to show me off to the world.

"You wanted to talk?" I called Alice like she had told me to. I don't know if she really wanted me to talk to me about something or if she just wanted all the little details from the dinner. With Alice you really just never know.

"How was the dinner?" She asked not sounding like she was really interested.

"Awkward, but Jasper and I got to know more about each other," I said lightly with a smile still tugging at my lips. I heard Alice give a slight groan.

"I'm going to tell you something, and you can't get mad," Alice said sounding like she was just about to break bad news to me before she gave a slight sigh. "Has Jasper told you about Maria?" She asked taking me back slightly.

"Somewhat, it came up as a sore spot so I didn't want to bring her up. How do you know about her?" I could tell Alice wasn't exactly comfortable telling me whatever she was about to say.

"I guess she really changed him, Emmett asked me the other day what was going on with you two, and I told him. Look I guess Jasper told Emmett some pretty messed up things."

"Like what," I asked my smile fading.

"Maria used him and fucked him up big time. I guess he changed in a way that wasn't exactly good. He started sleeping with girls and using them just like Maria did; only he did it in a way that was so much worse. From what Emmett got out of him is that he would act like a complete gentleman up front, and then out of nowhere he would change. He could've moved here to get a fresh start, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Alice told me.

"I wasn't even going to tell you any of this until you came and talked to me today. I realized you actually started falling for him," she said regretfully.

"I have to go," I said swallowing back the lump in my throat; I couldn't help but think he was just using me. It made too much sense, After all this time I knew no one like him could ever want someone like me, no matter how much he claimed he did. Whatever his game was I lost, because I fell for every single line he used. I thought Edward was bad. At least he's upfront about his motives, I was too numb in that moment to actually feel anything, and all I could think about was how I was putty in his hands. It didn't even take him a week to get me under his spell. It took a couple of hours.

Let's face it, I was putty in his hands the moment he talked to me, Alice kept calling my phone, I knew she was worried about me. I wasn't the type of person to just tell people how I was feeling, even if it was my best friend. After a while I got annoyed hearing her ringtone and shut off my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted to lie in bed and cry. That's all that was left to do.

I didn't know his side of the story, but I knew what it sounded like. It sounded like he was just another really good player in the town of Forks.

_**Reviews always make me smile***_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!* **

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice questioned when I walked up to her and Edward; Edward merely gave me a side glance not daring to say a word to me. Apparently he didn't want to poke the bear today.

"I'm fine," I said shrugging my shoulders watching as Jasper started walking over to us.

"I'm going to get to class," I said slinging my back pack over my shoulder. If there was one thing I didn't want to do was to talk to Jasper.

"Bella wait up," Jasper called out catching up to me easily. "Last night was actually pretty fun," he said with a smile, I only gave a shrug of the shoulders still not wanting to talk to him.

After what I learned last night I didn't even want to look at him for too long.

"I was thinking we could hang out Friday?" He questioned making me give a slight scoff.

"You can drop the nice guy act," I snapped watching Edward walk by and slightly stop.

"Alice told me what you told Emmett," I said shrugging my shoulders. I watched Jasper's face fall slightly, apparently that was something he didn't want me to know.

"Can I explain?" He questioned lightly.

"No," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I get it, you wanted to hurt people the way Maria hurt you. I fell for it, congratulations, you hurt me ok? Game over, I lose," I announced shoving past him running away.

I didn't want to let him see me break; I absolutely didn't want him to know how much I had fallen for him over the short time we'd known. It was pathetic. I was pathetic.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in a light tone making me give a groan.

"Like you really care? You're an ass to me because you find some sick fascination with it, Do me a favor for once in my life and leave me the hell alone," I said whipping the tears that had slipped from my eyes with the back of my sweatshirt.

I noticed Alice and Rose watching me all day whenever Jasper was around they would just suddenly appear acting as a shield, I'm not sure if it was to stop him from talking to me or if it was because they didn't want me to talk to him.

Either way it worked. I walked into biology, the last class of the day seeing Rose sitting with Alice.

"You need to talk to him," she said with a light smile. "You need to get his side of the story even if it seems bad," she said shrugging her shoulders making me sit in the same spot I had been sitting in for the past two days.

I watched as Jasper silently walk in setting his bags down before actually sitting in the seat. He made sure not to utter a word, the only thing he did was occasionally look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You've got five minutes to explain," I announced not meeting his eyes. I couldn't look into those ice blue eyes without melting and telling him that I forgive him for whatever game he is playing.

"What Alice told you is true," he started out shaking his head. "I can't explain it all in five minutes. But you have to believe me when I tell you; you are not part of what I was doing. That was before I even met you, before I moved here, and before I even knew you existed. Please, just stay after school and talk to me? I'll be late to football," he pleaded quietly as the teacher started talking.

"I have to see if that's ok with Rose," I mumbled not daring to look at him again until I absolutely had to. When the bell rang I walked over to Rose. "Can you wait for a minute?" I questioned watching her nodded her head. She was right; I should let him tell me his side of the story. "Explain," I announced standing next to his locker.

"Ok, I met Emmett the first night I came here, We were at a party, I was drunk. I spilled about Maria, How she used me to get some other guy and broke me. I told him how I didn't want to let anyone do that to me, so I just did it to them first. I would use them to get what I wanted, and then nothing else. I wouldn't call or make any contact; I would just act like they dropped off the face of the earth. My mom got sick of my shit; she said I shouldn't be using girls for my own gain. She said they weren't toys that you can just dispose of," he said pausing.

"Go on," I said getting more aggravated with every single passing second.

"She shipped me off here and I decided it was going to be a fresh start, I'd go back to the way I was before I even met Maria. That's when I met you. I met you and I saw the way you looked at me, I saw the way you seemed so reserved and then you would occasionally be loud with Alice or Rose. It was like a looking glass, I could see the person you actually are. You are this amazing person after you let yourself out of your shell. That's when Rose told me about operation Jasper," he said with a smile.

"Is that it?" I snapped not believing a word he was saying.

"I know you think I'm a douche, or that I'm scum. I just want you to know that I never wanted you to find out about my past because you would think I was using you. I'm not using you; I can see myself falling in love with you. I wanted to take things slow to make sure I actually liked you for you and not because you had a vagina," he said with a smile that touched his eyes. "I hate myself for making you question my feelings for you. I know we've only known each other a few days but it feels like I've known you for a lifetime," Jasper tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Please, can we just rewind?" He pleaded.

I knew Alice and Rose were both watching, and probably eavesdropping in on the conversation, I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, it didn't seem like he was lying to me.

"No," I said looking down. "I'm going to think that you're using me. Edward used me and he said the exact same thing, and I believed him too," I said watching his arm fall away from my face.

"I'm not like Edward," He whispered making sure the other girls didn't hear him.

"I don't want to be your secret Jasper. I was fine with it when I knew that it was because you wanted to get to know me, I thought it was sweet. I'm just not ok with being you're secret anymore," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't have to be my secret then," he said lightly. "We can make it public. I just want you to know that I want you," he said in a voice slightly louder than the one he was using before.

"How do I know you aren't using me?" I questioned meeting his eyes for the first time. Jasper shrugged his shoulders gazing down at me like I was the only person in the room.

"You just have to believe and trust me Bella," He told me with a slight smile. "You've got to believe that I am not going to hurt you the way Maria hurt me or the way Edward hurt you," he explained.

"I'm not like all the other girls," I said automatically. "I'm not going to let you screw me over, if you're lying that's it. I'll call it off without a second thought," I warned him licking my lips. I still wasn't positive if I believed him, but every ounce of me was screaming that he was telling the truth. It was telling me to give him a second chance, because everyone deserves a second chance sometimes.

"That sounds fair," Jasper said in an almost normal voice.

"Don't make me regret this," I pleaded with him looking into his eyes.

"I won't," He said leaning down gently kissing me leaning his forehead against mine. "I should get to practice," he mumbled not trying to move. "Can I call you tonight?" He questioned intertwining our fingers.

"Yea," I muttered still not one hundred percent sure he was telling the truth. I wanted to believe him I wanted to believe that he wasn't just going to use me. "Have fun at practice," Jasper only nodded his head before leaning down to kiss me. I walked over to Alice who was only settling for a small glare.

"So that's it?" Alice questioned in a voice loud enough so that Jasper had no trouble hearing. "What did he say?" She questioned obviously already knowing I only gave her a slight glance.

"Ok," she held up her hands with a coy smile. "But, Rose and I are going to be keeping eyes on him," she almost yelled making him look back.

"Now to my question," she said with a smile on her face. "Rose has this date with Edward, and she wants a date night since we all have boyfriends. Emmett and I are going so you have to get Jasper to go," She said shrugging her shoulders. "If he puts one toe out of line I will verbally abuse him by the way," she sing sang jogging of to the locker room.

"You and Edward huh?" I said nudging Rose who only gave me a sheepish smile.

"I know you and Edward use to date. If it's weird for you I can call the entire thing off," she said as we walked to her red convertible.

"Rose, Edward and I happened a long time ago. There's nothing there anymore. Edwards an ass though, so please be careful," I warned her as we got to my house.

"There's just something about him," she said looking at her fingers.

"You can't save everybody," I told her giving her a sympathetic glance.

"I could say the same about Jasper," Rose shot back looking over to me. "I'm not going to though. If you're happy I will be to," she announced.

"Just be careful."

"You too," she said as I got out of the car. "I want you to come Friday night though. You can crash out at my house so you don't have a curfew," she whispered with a smile.

"Bye Bella," she said driving away.

"You're stuck going on date night tonight by the way," I announced to Jasper at lunch Friday afternoon, He'd been trying to get out of it since I told him about it. I think part of him just didn't want to go on a date with Alice and Rose there. He didn't want them to look at him the way they did all the time.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we got to the lunch table, People still hadn't got use to the fact that Jasper and I were always with one another. He was always holding my hand, or kissing me before each class started. Part of me didn't believe that it was happening. I just don't want to wake up.

"Seattle," Rose replied with a smile. "We're thinking about going dancing," she said with a smile on her lips. Rose loved dancing, not the cheerleading kind Alice does, but she likes actually dancing with boys.

"Do we have to go dancing," I groaned watching Rose give a smile.

"We'll make sure it's a dance and dinner place for you," she said with a smile making Jasper give a smile as Alice and Edward walked over both laughing at something.

"Did you hear what Jessica did to Mike?" Alice giggled sitting next to me and Rose.

"Apparently she was hammered at a party and tried to seduce Mike, and when he told her to get out I guess she freaked out and started screaming and yelling and crying," Alice laughed taking a bite of her apple.

"Serves the slut right," Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "I hate that bitch," she said rolling her eyes waving at Edward.

"What happened between you two?" I wondered never actually hearing the story. "One day you and her were friends and the next you guys always talked shit on each other," I said. Jasper was more interested in eating his food much like Edward to care about our conversation.

"Boys can make or break a friendship," Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "Breakdown of the story," she announced with a smile leaning over to Alice and I.

"So Jess and I had known each other for years, our moms were best friends, so naturally we were too. In middle school when I was geeky and looked like I ate a bowl of chunky money every night, every guy flocked to Jessica and not me. It wasn't a big deal back then because, well, I just didn't care. Then we got to high school, that summer I grew six inches, filled out and started looking more like this," she motioned to her body.

"Do you remember Alec? Well we were dating freshman year, and Jessica was pissed because I was getting attention from the boys now, so she decided it would be fun to sleep with my boyfriend," Rose rolled her eyes. "So me being me," she said with a brilliant smile. "Went to her house and beat the shit out of her. We haven't spoken since. She's a whore and I'm a crazy bitch. The two clearly don't make a very good mix," Alice gave a laugh just like me.

"Serves her right, If you're going to stoop low enough to sleep with your best friends boyfriend you deserve a lot more than an ass beating," Alice said obviously pissed off that someone would do that.

"This is why we created dibs," Alice winked at us making Edward give a laugh. Edward knew what _dibs _were.

"What is dibs?" Jasper asked obviously interested in the conversation again.

"If a friend calls dibs on a boy none of the other friends can go after said boy," Alice explained with a smile watching Jasper bunch up like he was confused.

"Edward and Bella dated though?" Jasper pointed out making Alice roll her eyes.

"Bella and Rose talked about that," Alice announced making Edward automatically start listening in.

"I'm happy," I said shrugging my shoulders. "If that ass is going to make my best friend happy she can have him. Just for the record Edward, if you treat Rose like you treated me, I'll kick your ass. Don't put it passed me either," I told him with a smile. Rose gave a chuckle and Edward only glared at me.

"About tonight," Rose said getting everyone's attention. "The girls are getting ready at my place, and you are to meet us there. Where we're going is a club so dress sexy boys," she announced as the bell rang and Rose got to her feet. "I need to talk to you two alone," she said with a smile at Jasper.

"I'll see you tonight," he said rolling his eyes at Rose. Jasper lent placing his hands at my waist as he kissed me, I would never get over the way that boy kisses.

"I'm cutting out early today," Rose announced with a smile. "Are you two coming?" She asked with a wink.

"I'm in," Alice said with a smile looking over to me. "Just call your mom, tell her some lame excuse," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know," I said biting my lip looking at the two of them.

"Come on Bella," Alice and Rose whined together. "Live a little," Alice pleaded as Rose gave me the puppy dog face.

"Let's go before I change my mind," I said as the dragged me into the red car and back to Rose's house. "I cannot believe I am doing this," I said once we got in front of her house.

"I'm ditching class," I was way more excited then I should have been. By your junior year you should've cut class more than once in your life, Alice gave a laugh looking back at me with a smile.

"You're home early," Rosalie's mom announced when we walked through the door.

"We wanted to cut out early," she said shrugging her shoulders. "How was your date last night?" Rose asked her mom who was now smiling like a teenager. "I want all the details. Well minus the sex ones, Not a good visual for your teenage daughter," Rose laughed as we all sat on the couch.

Rose's mom was honestly just like us, we came to her with any problem like she was one of us.

"He took me out to this diner in Port Angeles, Apparently his son's girlfriend took him there and he couldn't shut up about it. It was this cute little cafe, more like a hole in the wall, but had fantastic food. After that we just walked the streets for a bit talking. Apparently his son is on the football team, moved here from some southern state. He's a senior so you girls probably know him. I forgot to ask his name. Obviously I spent the night and things happened," Rosalie's mom announced making me break out in a laugh. Everyone looked over at me while I was laughing.

"Did you happen to run into his son this morning?" I questioned remembering Jasper tell me about running into his dad's girlfriend and how awkward it had been.

"Yes," She said glancing at me with a smile.

"His name is Jasper, and he's my boyfriend," I laughed making Rose and Alice break out in laughter just like me. "Now I know who I can go to when I meet his dad," I shuddered slightly at the thought.

"You're dating Jaspers dad?" Rose said in between giggles. "This should make for fun dinner conversation," Rose winked at her mother getting off the couch. "We're going to get ready. I call dibs on Bella," Rose said as she was running up the stairs.

Rose and Alice loved making me their personal Barbie doll when it came to date nights. Something they claim is the best thing in the world. They were still working on getting me to do my own make up every day the way they do it for me. I just don't have the patience for the stuff.

"How are your parents," Alice asked me sitting at the edge of Rose's bed knowing my parents weren't exactly a match made in heaven these days.

"World war three," I said rolling my eyes. "They're always fighting about something. They don't even notice me anymore; they're too consumed in their own world. I doubt they'll even notice the skipping class," Alice didn't know what it was like to listen to your parents scream at each other for hours on end, but Rose did.

"So it's not getting any better?" Rose asked with a sympathetic glance.

"Well, last night they didn't fight, they ignored each other and my mom slept on the couch," I said fighting to not shrug my shoulders while Rose applied my makeup.

"I'm just so tired of hearing them bicker all the time. My mom tries to hide it from me, but I can tell she's exhausted. She hates this small town, so I think that's a big part of it. My dad loves this town; he says this is the place where roots can grow. They're two different people," I told them being completely honest.

"Do you think they'll fix it?" Alice questioned already knowing the answer. They'd been fighting for more than a month; they weren't going to fix whatever the problem was. In a while, they were just going to give up and call it quits.

"No," I said honestly. "They don't want to fix it. If they wanted it to be fixed it would be. They don't love each other anymore; you can't force something that just isn't there anymore. It's only a matter of time before Renee finally says _I'm done," _Rose walked away to get a different colour for my eye shadow.

"Have you talked to Jasper about it?" Rose questioned me.

"We've been dating less than a week," I pointed out. "I'm not going to tell him about all my family problems. I'll tell him when I know we're serious and not just a fling," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How are you two doing?" Alice asked with a wink knowing I wanted to change the subject away from all the family talk.

"We're good," I said with a smile. "We've been hanging out every day after football practice. Most the time we drive out to La Push and just sit on the beach and talk for hours," I said with a smile on my lips.

"And other times," Rose asked with a wink.'

"Other times we drive out to La Push and have intense make out sessions in his car," I told them both with a smile.

"Explain intense," Alice giggled leaning back on the bed. "Are we taking the kisses he gives you at school? Don't get me wrong they're cute, but not exactly intense. Or are we talking serious action, and if so please go into detail," Alice said wanting all the dirty little details.

"I'm talking serious action. I mean, tongues dancing around together, hands all over my body, passion burning, wanting to rip each other's cloths off making out," I explained making Alice and Rose both giggle.

"Will we get to witness some serious making out tonight?" Rose questioned wiggling her eyebrows making me blush.

"Maybe," I said with a laugh. "I'm not sure if he's into the PDA thing," I told them honestly making Alice roll her eyes.

"All men are into the PDA thing. They love showing off their women and telling other men this is mine. They're very possessive beings," Rose backed away motioning for me to look in the mirror.

"You've got natural beauty that Jasper seems to like," She explained. "So I only lined your eyes with minimum eyeliner, gave you a Smokey eye look, and mascara to make your eyes pop," she told me. Rose was amazing with makeup; she could make someone who was completely hideous look gorgeous. Alice and Rose had that in common.

"I love it," I said looking in the mirror letting my hands trace under my eyes and around my face.

"Since you blush so much I put very light blush on that almost matches your skin," she said making Alice look in the mirror.

For once it felt like I was in a movie, three girls all looking in the same mirror admiring the pure beauty of the makeup and laughing like school girls. Something about it just seemed so poetic.

"Outfit time," Rose announced calling Alice into her over stalked closet. "She's smaller than me," Rose pointed out when Alice said something. "The only things that would fit her are the dresses because those are skin tight on me," she said with a chuckle before they stumbled out of the closet passing me a light blue mini dress that looked like it was just your average summer dress with a little sparkle to it.

"We'll wait for you in the living room," Rose said nudging me into her bathroom as her and Alice walked down the stairs.

"What do you think?" I questioned walking down the stairs in the dress that made me feel like a princess. Sometimes I liked dressing up, like today. Other times I didn't care for it.

"Definition of beauty," Alice said tossing me a water. "Jasper is not going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight," she added with a wink.

***Reviews make me smile.***


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"You are aware this is a twenty-one and up club right?" I mumbled to Alice. She looked like a five-year old on Christmas morning. She would have bounced up and down if it wasn't for Emmets arm that was holding her.

"Calm down," Jasper whispered in my ear when Alice shot me a glance. "Just act like you belong," he said kissing my cheek.

"Because we definitely look 21," I shot back making him give a chuckle. Jasper started rubbing soothing circles on my back trying to calm me down. If I was caught at one of these clubs I think Charlie would ground me indefinitely.

"Bella take a chill pill, it's all ages night," Rose stated rolling her eyes. No one had told me that. Alice and Emmett both gave short little laughs.

"You weren't supposed to tell her," Alice whined between laughs. "I was loving watching her squirm. Do you honestly think we would take you, the daughter of the chief of police, to a club like this if it wasn't all ages night? Bella we value our lives." Alice and Emmett moved up to the front of the line with the rest of us.

"How many?" The bouncer asked taking a look at us getting the bracelets for underage kids so the bartenders knew.

"Six," Alice piped up holding out her hand as the man stamped and put a lime green bracelet on her wrist. Once we were in the club Alice's face lit up like she was in heaven. "You have to dance with me before the night ends," Alice shouted at me over the music. "Cafe is up on the rafters. Good luck getting a seat," she hollered dancing her way on the floor pulling Emmett with her. Alice looked like she belonged on that dance floor.

"You have to dance with my too," Jasper teased lightly as we got in another outrageous line. Rose and Edward made their way to the dance floor just like Alice and Jasper. "Do you want to get out of here?" Jasper whispered in my ear being spontaneous.

"And Go?" I questioned turning to face him.

"You can show me that book store, or something," he announced with a half-smile. "We'll be back before they notice we're gone," he nudged his head over to the crowed of dancing people. "Come on," he said dragging me out of the club and back to the parking lot. We were both erupting in a fit full of laughter running back to the car. Jasper leaned down kissing me. Not like the kisses he gives me at school, it was a real kiss. We were kissing while it was pouring rain.

In the movies they always describe it as something utterly romantic, and it was, for the most part. Just that it was Jasper kissing me made it extremely romantic. Then there was a small fact that the rain was pouring down our faces and I didn't wear water proof mascara, my hair was going to be beyond fucked up. In that moment, there wasn't a care in the world for any of that though. In that moment all I could think about was that Jasper had his arms around my waist, he was pulling me in as close to his body that I could get. My hands were around his neck making sure there wasn't a lot of space between us.

That's what made it romantic. Not the rain. It was the fact that I was making out in public with the boy that I was falling in love with. Jasper gave a chuckle pushing me against the car opening the backseat of the car. Normally when we made out in the car, I was sitting on his lap. I could feel his member pressed up against me. This time Jasper pulled away giving me a wicked smile.

"Get in the car," whispered in my ear as I laid in the back seat. Now you would think it would have been awkward when Jasper crawled in on top of me shutting the door, but it wasn't. For me it felt perfectly normal the way he stepped in the car shutting the door. I wasn't exactly sure what we were doing besides making out, but in that moment I just didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting Jaspers lips back on mine.

I grabbed on his tie pulling him down to me. This time I was the one who started kissing him. I took control instead of letting him lead the way like I normally did. I felt Jaspers hands start sliding up my shirt as I let a slight moan escape in his mouth. Jasper broke the kiss giving a small chuckle attacking my neck with kisses. At this point I should have been mentally freaking out screaming at myself to stop this before it got to far. Like I stated before, I just couldn't bring myself to care. As far as I was concerned, in that moment, it was Jasper and me. What was going to happen, was going to happen. Jasper let his hand rest on my stomach tracing circles while he started lightly sucking on my neck.

I let out a moan running my fingers through his hair. Apparently neck biting turned me on like no other thing because it was a matter of seconds when I wanted him to rip off my cloths. It wasn't long before I pulled Jaspers lips back to mine kissing him, letting my hands run up his shirt like he always did to me. Jasper let his hands wander up slightly further till his left hand was under my bra kneading my breast. I started running my fingers through his hair lightly thrusting my hips once involuntarily when we heard a female clear their throat. Jasper flinched immediately taking his hand from under my shirt looking over seeing Alice standing there looking like she was about to attack him.

"Edward got us a table," She stated matter of factly as Jasper crawled out of the car fixing his shirt. "I need to talk to her. We'll meet you there," she snapped looking back to me as I stepped out of the car fixing my dress. "What are you doing?" She hissed once she was sure.

"I was making out with my boyfriend," I said watching her glare at me.

"You were about to fuck him in the backseat of a car!" She hissed trying to keep her voice low.

"I wouldn't have let it go that far," I said defensively. "I had complete control over the situation," I lied through my teeth making Alice give me a disbelieving glance.

"It looked like you had complete control," she said sarcastically.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped getting upset because she was acting more like my mother than my best friend.

"Why do I care?" She hissed glaring at me. "Because you're my best friend. I'm not going to let you lose it in the back seat of a fucking car. Lose it at a party in a bed? Fine. A motel room Awesome. Anywhere else? Cool. But in the backseat of a car? No. It's slutty. Making out in a car. Fine, letting him feel you up and lose it in that car? No." She almost yelled at me trying to keep her cool.

"Like I said,"

"You would have and you know it," she cut me off. "Does he know?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not going to blurt something like that out," I hissed at her.

"Fine," She said throwing her hands up. "Do whatever you want Bella," she said shaking her head. "You're not going to listen to me anyways," she said stalking off in the direction of the club.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. You're acting like it was your boyfriend I was making out with," I said making her turn around so fast it was as if I had hit her.

"You think I'm jealous?" She said shaking her head. "I was looking out for you!" She screamed not caring who heard her. "You know what? My mistake. Fuck him in the back seat of a car. Turn into a slut. See if I care. And when you get hurt don't you dare come cry to me," she hissed stalking back into the club. I swallowed back the lump in my throat following her inside. Emmett and Edward were laughing with Jasper and Rosalie at the table when Alice and I sat down. You could feel the awkwardness just flowing when we got there.

"What's wrong?" Emmett questioned Alice looking over to me.

"Nothing," She snapped settling for a glare in m direction. "I'm perfectly fine," she said looking over the menu before setting it down. "I want to dance," she said pulling Emmett to his feet.

"I want to eat," he said with a light laugh running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine," She snapped at him. "I'll go dance alone," she said going down to the dance floor.

"Sorry, she's mad at me," I apologized to Emmett. "I should go take care of that," I mumbled getting up leaning over to give Jasper a kiss. He was looking at me with an apologetic and slightly confused look as I walked down to the dance floor looking for Alice. "Alice," I yelled to her making her look over at me.

"Go away Bella," she yelled to me trying to get away from me. I only followed her.

"Can we talk?" I pleaded with her making her roll her eyes.

"Fine," She snapped walking back up to the dinner area. "What do you want to talk about?" She snapped not caring that people could hear her. "The fact that you so nicely accused me of being jealous of my best friend? The face that I was looking out for you? What one do you want to talk about?" She hissed making Rosalie walk over.

"Can you keep your voice down?" I hissed in a smaller voice.

"Why should I?" She shouted just a little louder. "Why should I give a fuck if you don't? You were going to fuck him in the backseat of a car. Excuse me if I mouthed my opinion about it being a slutty thing to do. Excuse me if I didn't want my best friend to lose,"

"Alice!" I yelled noticing that everyone including Jasper was staring at us know.

"I think you both need a time out," Rose said quietly

"We don't need a time out," I said swallowing back the lump in my throat. "I'm going home," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're staying at my house Bella," Rose said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Fine," I said with tears in my eyes now. "I'll go back to your house. Your mom wont mind. I'll take the bus so no body has to leave besides me. Have a good night," I said running down the stairs almost tripping on my way out.

"Hey," Jasper said soothingly wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ok?" He questioned keeping his arms around me. I only shook my head not trusting my voice. "I'm sorry. It's my fault," he mumbled kissing my cheek.

"No it's not. It's a girl thing," I said lightly. "I just want to get away from here," I admitted. "I'm sorry," I said. Honestly I was sorry I was going to cut out on Jasper, I just didn't want to be here anymore if all Alice and I were going to do was have it out.

"I get it," he said still having his hands around my waist. "I'll drive you to Rose's house," he said pulling me back to the car opening the passenger door. "Put the address in the GPS," he announced getting into the driver's seat backing out of the parking lot. "I was thinking you could come over tomorrow and meet my dad," Jasper announced once we were halfway so Rose's house.

"That sounds fine," I said staring out the window. It was only nine, odds are Rose's mom was out on that date still. "What should I wear? Something dressy, or normal?" I questioned looking over to him trying to sound enthusiastic. I was excited about meeting his dad, I was just to bummed about tonight to show it.

"Just something normal," He said pulling into Rose's driveway. "Sorry I got you in trouble with Alice. I really didn't mean for it to go that far," Jasper said running his fingers through his hair looking like a boy who just got caught trying to steal a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"I didn't mind," I said with a blush making Jasper smile.

"I could tell," he laughed looking over at me with a serious face. "I wasn't going to let things get that far though. I wouldn't let your first time be in the backseat of my car," he announced shaking his head making me turn a scary red color.

"Can we not talk about that?" I laughed opening the door. I'm just going to go hang out with Rose's mom," I announced getting out of the car as Jasper walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Jasper said leaning down to kiss me the way he always did when he wasn't going to see me for at least another day. I walked through the door scaring the crap out of Rosalie's mom.

"Sorry," I said walking over to sit on the couch.

"You scared the shit out of me Bella," she said a bit breathlessly. "Where's Rose?" She questioned her eyebrow raising at me.

"Alice and I got into a fight, so I left," I explained rolling my eyes. "Rose wanted me to come back here so I would still spend the night," I explained watching her mom shake her head and pause the movie she was watching.

"What were you and Alice fighting about? I've never even seen you two disagree on anything," she said with a laugh in her voice. I explained what happened as she listened to the story without interruptions. Like I said you could vent to Rose's mom without a fear of having her tell my mom. They weren't exactly each others number one fans so it all worked out in my favor.

"Sounds like you were both wrong," she said putting her two cents in. "Alice shouldn't have freaked out on you. What you want to do is your decision, she should have talked to you about it. You shouldn't have accused her of being jealous. That's never a good way to calm a girl down. It is however, a good way to piss them off," she told me with a laugh. "You two will get over it by tomorrow morning when you aren't at each others throats," Rosalie's mom got up pouring two glasses of tea handing me one before she sat down. Rose's mom and I just sat on the couch watching _Friends _for the next few hours till we heard her open the door.

"Bella," she hollered making me look me look back seeing Alice standing there glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have been dead. "Up stairs now. You and Alice need to have it out here and not in some public place," Rose said shooting Alice a glance as I got up from the couch walking up to her room. I knew there was no getting out of this one. "Scream, yell, bitch, moan, and groan," she ordered looking to both of us sitting at her desk. "We've got all night,"she said with a smile.

"I shouldn't have screamed like that in the club," Alice said not sounding sorry at all. "But I wasn't jealous I was looking out for a friend," she defended herself obviously not wanting to do this.

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it," I said putting my hands on my hips. "If you don't care that you yelled at the top of your lungs that I was going to fuck some guy in the back of a car don't apologize for it. I wasn't going to let things get that far and neither was Jasper. You might not like him, you've made that perfectly clear to him and me over the past few days. But if you're my friend you would accept it. If you didn't like that we were making out in a car and things got a little carried away you should have talked to me and not bitched at me," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being jealous I said it in the heat of the moment." I really was sorry for saying that she was jealous because I knew she wasn't.

"I don't think you should have let him off the hook so easy," Alice said letting her anger dissolve as we sat on the bed.

"But I did," I said taking a deep breath. "You can't stay mad at him forever. It's who he use to be, not who he still is. You once told me that everyone deserves a second chance. I gave him one," I said looking over at her. "He got that second chance because whatever he did before he met me is his business, not mine. If I end up getting hurt is will suck, but at least I'll know I took a chance. I won't look back in five or ten years and think 'what is I would've given that sexy Jasper guy a chance' I'll just know. He'll either be a blessing, or a lesson," Alice took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I'll try to be nicer to him, I know I've given him the cold shoulder, and you make a lot of sense. I just don't want to see you hurting because some ass whole thought it would be funny to mess with you. You're my best friend, I'm a little overprotective," she said rubbing my back. "Don't give it up on a whim though Bella. You want it to mean something, not because in the moment you were just too hot for him," she announced with a smile.

"If it happens it does," I said honestly. "It's not going to happen right away because we just started dating, but if in a month or two it happens, I won't cry about it. I'll be happy because I did something without over thinking every detail." I said being honest watching Alice shake her head with understanding.

"I guess that's fair," She said as Rosalie got up clapping her hands together.

"How was the date anyways?" I questioned ready for all the dirty details.

"Fantastic," Rose said collapsing on the bed. "It wasn't filled with awkward conversation or just remember that time conversation. For once we were talking on a level that I didn't even think was possible. We were talking about everything," she gushed looking over to me. "He might be an ass sometimes, but he has his sweet moments," she said with a smile. "I know it probably won't work out so why do I feel like this? Like we're going to end up dating and lasting forever?" She was just thinking aloud but Alice looked over to her.

"We accept the love we think we deserve," she said as a quote from one of her favorite books. "Sometimes that love is what we know we need to make it through the days. Sometimes it's something we know we shouldn't have but we want it anyways. Sometimes it comes out of no where and we just go with it," she said with a smile. "That's how Emmett and I were. We just went with things as they came and everything worked out perfectly," she said with a smile.

"Gush on Emmett," Rose said as we both looked at her. Alice had never really gushed about anything with Emmett because she didn't want to make Rose and I feel like outcasts.

"He's amazing," she said like it was just that simple. "The way he looks at me, I'll never be able to get over it. Even in a room full of other beautiful girls, it's like he's only got eyes for me. It's something so intimate nothing else can even compare. When we haven't seen each other in weeks we're inseparable, and not just in the sex way. It's like we want to talk about every detail we missed in those weeks, even the really boring ones. He want's to know every detail about my world, my friend what classes I take, what college I want to go to, everything," she started gushing with a smile that looked like it was permanent. "Do you guys ever get that feeling? The one where you know things are just going to fall into place?" She questioned looking at us.

"Yea," I answered watching her smile.

"That's how it feels with Emmett. It's like he gives me purpose, and I know I shouldn't hold everything up on a boy. But it's like when I'm with him suddenly I know why I'm there. I'm not just his crush, he doesn't like me just for my body or my looks. He likes me because we can talk for hours without even doing anything sexual. It's like we're best friends. Falling in love with your best friend is the most amazing thing ever. I'm not saying he comes before my girls because he doesn't. But there are times when I need my Emmett time, and when that time comes I can talk to him like I talk to you," she said motioning to the two of us.

"You really love him," Rose noted with a smile.

"You don't even know the half of it," she said with a giggle. "It scares me sometimes though. What if he decides to leave? What if we break up? What will happen to me? Will I be able to pull myself together? I just have this feeling like if we ever did break up I would break. I feel like I would cry all the time and just forget about everything that gives me a purpose. It scares me because I don't want to be one of those girls who needs a man. What if one day he wakes up and realized he doesn't need me but I still need him? There are all these scary thoughts that run through my head. I'd never tell him about them because then he'd think I doubt him," she said with a sigh.

"A little part of you must if you have the thoughts," I said trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"A part of me does," she admitted. "Let me clarify that. I don't doubt him in this time. But people change, situations change, and feelings change with time. What if his feelings for me change? That's what I'm afraid of. Change."

"Change is a good thing," I said automatically. "A year ago do you think I would have made out with any guy the way I was with Jasper tonight? No, because I was awkward and always afraid to even kiss a boy. You and Emmett aren't going anywhere. I look at the two of you and you give me hope because I see that things between people can work out," I said with a smile.

"How can you think like that when your parents are always fighting. They were in love once to," she pointed out.

"They're different. They had a kid when they were in high school, they were trying to figure out who they were while they had this five-year old running around. They changed, they just forgot to change with each other. Charlie was always terrified I was going to hurt myself, Renée was always a little more carefree. They were opposites," I said with a light smile.

"I guess you're right," Alice agreed.

"I'm meeting Jasper's dad tomorrow," I groaned. "I'm a mixture of being excited and a total wreak," I said out of no where making Rose smile.

"He'll love you," she said getting off the bed. "Alice you're spending the night. I'm not letting you drive when it's raining the way it is outside. It only got worse after you left, the roads are probably all ice by now," she said shuddering throwing Alice a pair of pajamas. "Sleep over," she yelled loudly not caring who heard.

***Reviews make me smile***


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"Do you think this is alright?" I asked my mom freaking out about what I should wear to meet Jasper's parents. I had tried on three different outfits so far. One my mother deemed too dressy, the other too casual, the last one she looked at for a while.

"Not to dressy, not to laid back. It's perfect," she announced with a smile brushing out my hair. "The outfit is only one part though. You can't need to wear your hair up, show off your beautiful face. But it isn't going to be in a pony tail, that's too over done with you," she said as she started braiding my hair.

"How was Seattle?" She asked while she was threading her fingers through my hair. Having your hair played with is one of the most relaxing things that can be done. It just relaxes your whole body.

"It was fun," I said not exactly lying but not daring to tell my mom the truth. Telling your mom about a fight like that is anything but a comfortable conversation. It's better then telling your dad about something like that though. My mom only gave me a slight _mhmm _indicating she wasn't particularly interested.

"I have a question for you," she said suddenly serious after finishing my hair looking to the ground. This is how I knew something was bugging her. She would avoid looking at me. Her voice got a weird throaty sound to it and her face normally looked flushed, much like mine. "Do you need to be on birth control?" She questioned seriously. "I know it's only been a week or so, but it better to be safe than sorry," she announced playing with her hands.

"Jasper and I aren't having sex, and if we were we would be careful," I clarified for her benefit. In her eyes I was still her baby girl. "But," I said making her look up. "I'm seventeen, so it wouldn't be a bad idea. You never know what will happen. It's better to be safe then sorry," I repeated her words making her smile.

"Thank you for being honest," she said getting up to hug me. "I'll make an appointment and we won't tell Charlie," she said with a smile. "Make up," she said changing the subject. "Only wear mascara, maybe a light eye shadow and some lip gloss. Keep it light," she said with a smile.

"When you met Grandpa did he _approve_?" I questioned knowing my Grandpa and Renée weren't exactly in each others fan clubs. Pop made sure the conversation between the two was always minimal.

"Not one bit," she said honestly. "He hated the way I dressed, the way I talked, the way I walked. In your Grandfathers eyes no one was good enough for Charlie. He walked on water and could do no wrong. So no he didn't like me, I was rebellious and didn't give a crap what anyone thought of me. I didn't make a good first impression so he never really liked me," she spoke honestly. "But I will let you in on a little secret, I was myself that day and all the other days. He may not have liked me very much, but he admired the fact that I didn't try to impress him. Be yourself and it will work out Bella," she said honestly kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Something about talking to my mom about things like this were just so easy. It had always been easy to talk to my mom about certain things, like boys, or anything I couldn't talk to Charlie about. I took my moms advice with my make up looking in the mirror. My long brown hair was braided into a simple side braid with strands falling down to frame my face. My outfit was a pair of skinny-not-too-tight jeans, paired with a simple white tank top, and a black cardigan. My make up was minimal, but somehow looked good still. "Be yourself," I said into the mirror hearing a knock at the door.

"Bella," Renée called as I walked down the stairs. I saw Jasper standing in the doorway a smile tugging at his lips when he saw me. "Have her home by nine," Renée said with a smile.

"Nine," I repeated with a slight glance hoping to get her to up it an hour.

"You father and I need to talk to you about something," she said giving me an almost weak smile. "Be home at nine, nine fifteen at the latest," she warned giving Jasper a polite wave. I knew something was up when she said that sentence. I didn't want to think about it. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. I could tell that from the sound of her voice.

"You look stunning," Jasper told me while he opened the door of his car for me. I gave a light blush sitting in the car as he got in and drove off letting the car be filled with a soft melody.

"Is there anything I should know about your dad?" I asked biting my lip making Jasper give a chuckle grabbing my hand.

"He's looking forward to meeting you. He'll probably tell you stories about me, and we'll end up ordering in because he does not cook." Jasper was rubbing circles with his thumb to sooth me. It was that moment I think I realized it was going to be ok. If his dad didn't like me Jasper still would. Having him by my side made me feel invincible. Like Alice, part of it scared the absolute hell out of me, the other part of me felt whole. Like he was my missing puzzle piece. Is this what falling in love feels like? It's scary and unexplored territory to me, and yet part of it just felt so right.

"This is your house?" I said looking up at the more mansion like home. This house made Alice's house look small, and that was saying something because her house was like a mini mansion. This was like a full-blown castle.

"A little over the top," he said shrugging his shoulders. "But it's home," he said with a smile getting out of the car. Jasper took my hand intertwining our fingers together. Part of me though he was going to pull away the second he felt how my palms started to sweat. He only gave a smile kissing the top of my head before opening the door. "Dad!" He yelled through the house getting his father's attention.

"You must be Bella," A man said walking down for the staircase with a smile on his face. "I'm Jamie Whitlock," he said taking my free hand kissing the back of it. Jasper's dad was nothing like I expected. I'm not really sure what I was expecting first but it was not the man standing before me. He looked like an older version of Jasper with long blond hair and brown eyes. His attitude was like he was meeting an old friend and not his son's girlfriend. There was just something about him that seemed so friendly.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Tell me," He said walking into the living room Jasper and I only steps behind him. "How did my son manage to land a pretty girl like you," he questioned sitting on the couch making me slightly blush.

"With all those smooth lines. I see where he gets it from," I said making Jasper and Jamie both give small chuckles.

"We'll I can't argue with you there," he said with a light smile on his face. "What grade are you in?" He questioned keeping the conversation casual and light.

"I'm a Junior, but I'm probably graduating this year," I announced like it wasn't a big deal. Jamie gave me a glance silently asking me to explain. "I'm ahead in credits, I can graduate early if I want to. All my other friends are seniors," I explained making him shake his head in understanding.

"What colleges are you looking at?" He questioned. I only bit my lip shifting my legs slightly uncomfortably.

"I actually haven't started looking yet," I lied through my teeth. There are a number of colleges I would love to go to. College cost money, something I don't have a lot of. And there aren't exactly scholarships knocking at my door.

"Do you plan on going?" He questioned obviously intrigued. "I'm not asking to be rude," he said quickly with a laugh. "I never went to college myself," he announced making Jasper roll his eyes.

"I want to, I'm just not sure where I'd go," I explained honestly to him.

"You and Jasper have more than one thing in common," he said with a smile. "Both indecisive. Before I start talking too much you two can go up to your room," he said obviously speaking with Jasper. "What time do you need to be home?" He questioned speaking with me again.

"Nine," I said quickly.

"I'll order dinner at eight and call you down when it's here," he said as Jasper got up from the couch leading me up the stairs and into his room. His room was the size of my living room. He had his own couch, stereo, flat screen TV, and I shit you not, a mini fridge.

"You should be on that TV show on MTV, _Welcome to my Crib," _I joked making Jasper smile.

"Bed or couch?" He questioned making me pick the place to sit.

"The bed looks really comfortable," I announced biting my lip making Jasper motion me over to the bed. "Anything to drink for Ma Lady?" He said trying to sound British and failing terribly. I gave a laugh as he tossed me a water.

"That was terrible," I said in between giggles.

"Like you could do any better," he joked turning on the TV putting his arm around me just holding me. It was the most innocent thing ever. We were sitting on his bed in each others arms watching TV. In that moment, we were just together enjoying the moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I wondered noticing Jaspers eyes were on me and not the TV.

"Why not?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about a second ago?" He questioned sounding interested.

"You," I admitted with a slight blush. Jasper let his free hand run over my cheek lightly tracing the blush, only making it worse. I couldn't help myself, his lips were begging for attention. It's like they were calling out to me. I looked over his body once plucking up the courage before I pressed my lips to his. That's the thing about me, even with Jasper I hate making the first move. There's just something that feels right, like that little voice in my head telling me to go for it is almost smug that I listened for once. Jasper crawled making sure he was hovering so his weight wasn't crushing me. Part of me was freaked out, his dad could walk in at any second. The other part couldn't care less about anything.

"You're going to be the death of me," Jasper now only looking at me. The way he was looking at me was like he was trying to figure out a math problem.

"What do you mean?" I questioned running my fingers over his shirt.

"My dad's right downstairs," he pointed out. "The way we're laying now isn't exactly innocent," he said with a cocky smile.

"It makes things adventurous," I pointed out. "Isn't it my job to worry? Come on, we can't both be worry warts," I said leaning up to kiss him again. He pushed me onto the bed never breaking the kiss. His hand that wasn't supporting his weight slowly started running up the sides of my body tracing the nonexistent curves, before he slipped his hands under my shirt. Instead of going right for my breasts he gave a slight smile lightly running his finger along my stomach giving me goosebumps.

"Jasper!" Jamie yelled making us both jump so much that we bumped heads together. Jasper gave a loud laugh rolling off of me.

"I think dinners here," he said still laughing wrapping his arm around my waist. I was rubbing my forehead where we bumped heads making him laugh even louder. "Are you ok?" He questioned kissing my forehead while we walked into the dinning room. One large pizza was sitting on the table.

"I hope you like pepperoni," Jamie said with a smile taking two slices walking out to the living room. Jasper handed me a plate with two slices on it before he grabbed his and we followed Jamie to the living room. He was watching some sports game that seemed to get both the boys attention immediately. Boys and their sports. Jasper seemed to eat most of the pizza in a matter of minutes. I'd never seen him eat that much.

"I should take you home so you're not late again," Jasper announced keeping better track of the time then I was. Honestly I was immersed in watching them yell at the TV. Whenever Charlie watched these games the most that happened was displeased groans. These men were screaming at the TV like it could hear them. To me, it was fascinating. I shook my head getting to my feet as Jamie reluctantly muted the TV.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he announced this time giving me a hug. It felt awkward at first but then something just ended up feeling different. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but awkward isn't the word I would use to describe it. "You're welcome over anytime," he said after letting me go. Jasper gave his dad an eye roll wrapping his arm around me walking me out to his car.

"Do you have any idea what your mom is talking to you about?" Jasper asked sensing my silence in the car ride back to my house.

"I have a feeling," I announced looking out the window as we pulled up to my house. Jasper got out of the car walking me to the door like he did every time.

"You whore!" I heard Charlie yell at the top of his lungs. Jasper looked over at me as if he were wondering if he should stay or leave. "In my house!" He boomed.

"Charlie the neighbors can hear you," I heard my mother plead him to keep his voice down.

"Let them hear me! I want you out of this house," he screamed even louder if that was possible.

"Bella will be home any moment, please keep your voice down," she pleaded sounding like she was crying. I pushed through the door looking back and forth from them to the unknown man standing awkwardly next to the couch.

"You son of a bitch!" Charlie yelled suddenly changing who he was furious with. It happened so fast I'm not sure what really happened. All I know is my dad was charging for the man one second and then Jasper had him pinned against a wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yelled shoving Jasper back a few feet. "Get out of my house you stupid fucker!" He yelled at Jasper. Jasper seemed completely calm standing in the way of a fight.

"You don't want to do this," Jasper said calmly standing in front of him.

"Like hell I don't!" The next thing I knew Charlie shoved Jasper again making him stumble back and lose his footing crashing onto the coffee table. My mom was in tears shouting for him to stop, and I was leaning over Jasper.

"Stop!" I shrieked getting his attention momentarily. "You're going to kill him!" I shouted seeing the blood that covered the floor, and it wasn't Jaspers. "Charlie!" I screamed tugging on his shirt trying to get him off the now immobilized man. It wasn't long before his hand swung back punching me in the face making me almost fly backwards. I'd never seen this side of Charlie, he'd never raised a hand at anyone in his life. Suddenly it was like he just didn't care what happened.

"Bella," my mom cried running over to me as Jasper got to his feet looking over at me rage suddenly in his eyes as he pulled Charlie off of the stranger and shoved him into a wall. "Phil," she then cried looking over at the man who was twitching on the floor. "Call the police," she shrieked at anyone as I grabbed the phone out of my pocket.

"Officer Wallen speaking, what's the emergency Bella?" he answered automatically knowing my cell number by heart like all the other officers.

"Come to my house quick. Brink an ambulance," I said dropping the phone seeing Charlie starting to hit Jasper. "Stop it!" I screamed making him look to my face that now had a fat bruise from where he had hit me. "Jasper," I cried walking over to him.

"I'm fine," he said quickly not breaking his eyes from Charlie. "It's a scratch," he said as I glared at Charlie. "How dare you!" I started screaming pounding my fists into his chest. It wasn't long before there was a crowed of police at my house along with an ambulance.

"Meet me at the hospital Bella," my mom cried getting into the ambulance holding the hand of the stranger who looked lifeless.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to Jasper immediately.

"Don't," he said kissing my forehead. "I'll take you," he said immediately as the officer stopped us.

"We need your statement," Officer Wallen said being professional.

"She needs to be looked at," Jasper said opening the door for me. "Her father hit her pretty good, made her fall against the floor pretty hard. She could have a concision," he said. "You can talk to her, Renée, and me at the hospital." Jasper seemed to drive to the hospital in a matter of minutes. "I have to call my dad, let him know I'll be a while," Jasper announced as I got out of the car. It was like I wasn't the one controlling my actions anymore. I just felt so exhausted, like someone else was walking into the building for me.

"Bella," my mom cried giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry," she cried as I took a step back.

"What the hell?" I said furious. "Who was he?" I questioned glaring at her.

"Phil," she said immediately. "It's not what you think," she said holding up her hands. "We met a while ago, we're friends. I was talking to him tonight about telling you that Charlie and I were getting a divorce, and then he kissed me, Charlie walked in and freaked out, then you walked in and everything blew up. It happened so fast," she cried sitting down cradling her head in her hands. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. For all I know she could have seen him forever. She's my mom though, so I had to believe her. I wouldn't be able to believe a word Charlie says, because he lost his marbles.

"I'm going to call Alice, ask if I can stay there tonight. Do you want to crash out there? I don't think Esmé would mind," I said watching my mom shake her head.

"I think I'll stay here with Phil," she said looking around the room seeing Jasper. "I'm so sorry Jasper," Renée said automatically. "You shouldn't have been there," she mumbled. Jasper one waved her to stop apologizing as I got up and went into his arms. Something about being in his arms just made me feet so safe.

"You're bleeding," he noted still sounding irritated.

"I'll have Carlisle look at it," I said showing him the text from Alice. She was on her way to get me. "I'm sorry," I apologized tears falling from my eyes.

"Stop apologizing, it isn't your fault," he mumbled into my hair. "My dad said if you need a place to crash there's a spare bedroom," he said with a smile at me. "The offer stands past tonight," he said as Alice ran through the doors. She was wearing a face mask, in pajamas, and looked like I interrupted a major girl night.

"Are you ok?" She asked automatically looking at my face. "Charlie did that?" She asked horrified.

"Not on purpose," I told her making her glare. "I'm going to run him over with my car," she said shaking her head looking over to Jasper. "You're coming to my house," she said to him. "Carlisle is home, you need to have that looked at," she pointed to the gash that was on his cheek from where Charlie hit him. "Where is your mom?" She questioned looking around the room.

"Probably with _Phil. _Don't ask, I'll tell you tonight," I said as I walked into her car.

"Follow me Jasper, you can leave after my dad looks at it," she said driving back to her house. I walked in seeing Esmé and Carlisle laughing at something. Obviously Alice didn't tell them. "Dad," Alice said calling attention to us. "Go get the first aid kit you need to take a look at Bella and Jasper," she said opening the door for Jasper making the happy couple turn around.

"What happened to you?" Esmé questioned like an overprotective mother. Esme was like a mother to me, she was just someone who acted like a mother to everyone. She was overly compassionate. I started telling them what happened knowing by tomorrow it would be all over town. Charlie was probably sitting in a jail cell for beating the shit out of someone.

"Jasper," Carlisle said immediately after looking at him. "You need to clean the wound, keep a bandage over it for a couple of days, and it should heal on it's own. If not, I need you to come back. No football for at least a week," he said as soon as Emmett and Edward walked down the stairs. "Bella," he said looking over to me gently swabbing the cut. "You can get away with not having stitches," he said looking at the cut. "But it's deep, you need to keep it bandaged. No sports, and try not to trip and it should heal," he said putting a butterfly band-aid over the cut.

"Thank you," I said getting up. "Will I see you tomorrow," I questioned going into Jaspers arms again.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can have a lazy Sunday together," he offered making me smile. "We can watch cartoons and old movies, we'll make a day out of it," he whispered for only me to hear before gently kissing where the bandage was. "What time should I come over?" he questioned looking at me.

"Seven," I said with a smile. "You can take me to your mansion and we can lay around in our pajamas," I said with a giggle walking him out of the house. "I really am sorry about tonight," I said. As much as I tried to push the sadness of the night away it just wouldn't go.

"Stop apologizing," he said tipping my chin up kissing me. "See you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Jasper said walking down to his car. Despite all the shit that went down tonight there was one good thing about it. Jasper was still here, he didn't run away because my family isn't perfect. He stuck around and tried to get Charlie to stop, even though it didn't work. He still tried, and that's all I could really ask for. After all the bullshit he still got me to smile, we were still going to hand out the next day. It isn't going to be as if the night didn't happen because I know at some point I'll have to face Charlie, I'll need to see Renée. Right in that moment, I swear, I could tell I was falling in love with him. I was no longer in love with the idea of falling in love. I was simply in love with the boy who didn't run. I was in love with Jasper. Not like I would ever pluck up the courage to utter those words to anyone but myself, but still.

That night I figured out something important. I loved him. There were no more doubts about it, there was simply knowledge of the strength of my feelings for him.

**_*This was a little harder for me to write then usual so it might have sucked. But I tried.*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"How's Phil?" I questioned calling my mom right when I woke up. If I wasn't going over there right away the least I could do was call her.

"He's got a broken rib, broken arm, and nose," she said sounding like she hadn't got a wink of sleep. "He's conscious, for the most part. They've got him doped up on meds now," she explained. "Charlie's at the house. Phil was conscious long enough to tell the cops he didn't plan on pressing charges. He said things got out of hand and that's all there was to it," she said sounding angry. "I'm not going back to that house," she said suddenly. I knew after the blow up she wouldn't go back. Not like I can blame her, I didn't want to go back either.

"I know," I said brushing out my hair putting her on speaker phone. "Where do you plan on going though?" I questioned knowing she really didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Esme's coming down to the hospital. You told her what happened and she want's to talk to me. I'm going to see if I can stay with them for a few days," she said sounding like she had it all figured out.

"Ok," I said agreeing with her. Even if she didn't stay here she'd find somewhere else to be. Much like me once my mom put her mind to something that was it. "I have to go. I'm going over to Jaspers," I said listening to her give a sigh,

"You seem to be hanging out a lot," she noted making me roll my eyes.

"Do you have a point?" I questioned tossing a little cover-up on my face before sitting back down on the bed. Alice gave a light groan throwing the pillow over her face. It was too early for her to be awake on a Sunday.

"I'll see you later," she said dropping whatever argument she was about to start. I don't think she could take another world war three in less than a 24 hour period.

"What time is it?" Alice groaned throwing the blankets over her entire face.

"Almost seven," I said as Alice removed the blankets from her face glaring at me. "You really shouldn't sleep the day away," I pointed out making her stick her tongue out at me.

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" She questioned her eyes still cloths. "My mom said you can stay as long as you need to," Alice informed with a yawn.

"Probably, I'll be back around seven," I said seeing Jaspers car drive up. "Get some beauty sleep love," I added knowing that was something that made her smile. Esmé was in the kitchen making a pot of tea when she heard me coming down the stairs.

"How's the cut sweetie?" She questioned pouring me a small glass. I only gave a shrug of my shoulders. I'm such a klutz I didn't even realize the cut.

"It's still there," I said with a smile sipping the tea. "Did Carlisle already take off?" I questioned noticing how quite the house seemed to be. Normally at this time he was rustling around getting ready to take off.

"There was a crash," she said shaking her head. "A couple teenagers slid on black ice last night, and he got called in," she said shaking her head. "Kids think it's fun to mess around in this kind of weather," she said in a disapproving tone. "I'm actually heading down to the hospital to see Renée. Do you think she's eaten yet?" Esmé was going to bring her food regardless. She was already putting muffins in a baggie.

"Probably not," I answered her honestly. Most times when my mom was upset she didn't eat. "Do you think I could stay here again?" I questioned watching Esmé roll her eyes.

"Bella, you don't even need to ask. You can stay as long as you need. Just be back here at a decent hour, I won't let you galavant around town with Jasper all night. There's school tomorrow so be back here by eight thirty." Jaspers car rolled on the gravel as he walked to the door knocking. "It's open," Esme called knowing who I was.

"I'll see you at eight," I said giving her a hug.

"Be careful on the roads," She called over her shoulder as we walked out to his car.

"You make pajamas look sexy," Jasper said under his breath. I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear him or not but I still gave a blush. "Good-morning," Jasper muttered in a slightly sleepy voice. What is it about guys sleepy voices? Something about them just makes them seem one hundred times sexier. For Jasper that was a little difficult, seeing as how he was already pure sex. It never fails, in that moment he seemed like the sexiest man alive.

"Good-morning," I said as he leaned over to give me a kiss. That kiss is something I would never get tired of. The way his lips felt pressed against mine. It just felt so right. Jasper let the short drive to his house be filled with soft music from the radio. The radio rarely played good music, especially in the morning.

"So, are we watching the good old-fashioned cartoons, or the crappy one's they play on TV now?" I questioned getting out of the car. Jasper gave a laugh wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me into him. "Because if my vote counts, I vote for the good old-fashioned ones," I added as we walked through the house. It seemed to be almost too quite.

"Good old fashioned it is then," he mumbled as we walked up to his room. I don't think I would get use to walking into Jaspers room and seeing a bedroom that looked more like a living room. "If you run into a blonde chick it's my dad's girlfriend," he warned me grabbing the remote throwing his shirt off and into the corner of his room. Jasper with out his shirt on made Ryan Gosling look weak. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and his arms were big. There was no way to describe the sheer perfection that Jasper was.

"I know," I said with a laugh. "We never told you did we?" I said with a giggle crawling into his bed getting under the warm covers. "The girl your dad is dating is Rosalie's mom," I informed him watching his nose slightly crinkle as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"Really?" He questioned shaking his head turning on the TV. "Well at least I know who I'm having dinner with next Friday," he added turning on the only good cartoon he could find, _Ahh Monsters. _

"You're having dinner with them?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"My dad wants me to meet her," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Something about him seeing them being a _long _term thing," he said putting parenthesis over the long part. "My dad says that about every girlfriend," he clarified rolling his eyes slightly.

"Player," I mumbled my fingers running along his chest. I think by this point I was more interested in the way his chest seemed to be made of stone, yet was so comfortable.

"What are you doing?" He questioned looking down at me. I only gave a slight smile tracing his chest again. "Bella," he mumbled making me giggle.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I questioned looking up at him. "I'm running my fingers along your chest," I said. Jasper only gave a laugh focusing more on what I was doing than what was playing on the TV screen.

"You're driving me crazy," he muttered. I don't know what got into me. Maybe it was the fact that Jasper was shirtless, or maybe it was the simple fact that for once in my life I was starting to act like a normal.

"Oh really," I said climbing on top of his lap. Jasper gave a slight chuckle pushing strands of my hair out of my face. Jasper only gave a light head shake "Still driving you crazy," I muttered leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Mhmm," he said running his fingers along my back. "You're good at that though," he mumbled as he started kissing me. Jasper let his hands run up my shirt stopping at the hem of my bra as we deepened the kiss. Making out with Jasper was beginning to become part of my everyday life. It was something that just always happened when we were together. For a split second I wondered if that's how it was for Alice, if she couldn't find the balance with her and Emmett. She told me of multiple times her brother walked in on them sucking face, or worse. I didn't have much time to contemplate the thought before Jasper flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"What was that for?" I questioned wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm not sure if Jasper meant to push his erection against the hem of my pajama pants, but it did. "Someone's excited," I mumbled leaning up to kiss his chest. I'm not sure where all my courage came from, normally I was a nervous wreak when it came to this kind of thing. Alice was right, it did just come naturally.

"Only for you," he mumbled. I knew I wasn't going to let it go any further than an intense make out session. Jaspers dad was in the next room. Part of my brain was freaking out because I wasn't sure how far Jasper was willing to go, but it's not like you could just blurt something like that out. Before I knew it Jasper's lips were on mine again, this time it was different. He was pressing me down onto the bed, it's like he wasn't holding back anything. His hands started slowly sliding up my treacherously slow before he reached my breast gently kneading it. I gave a slight moan biting down on my lip to keep quite. Jasper was good at this, not that I expected him to be bad. His free hand starting inching to the hem of my pajama pants making me slightly squirm.

"Red flag," I muttered. Most of myself wanted him to go further unleashing some of the pressure that was starting to build. Jasper gave a slight groan moving his hand away from my waist band. I knew part of him was annoyed, after all, I started this.

"Red means no I'm assuming," he said with a slight giggle. The sound of his laugh was off it was almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered knowing I had caused him a bit of a dilemma.

"I get it," he said with a smile kissing my forehead. "We've only been dating for a week, you want to take things slow," he said kissing my neck. "But there are other things we can do," he said lightly making me giggle.

"With your dad in the next room?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow. Jasper shrugged his shoulders seeing my point. "

"He'll leave soon enough," he offered with a sadistic smile. I'd never actually thought about the idea of doing _other things _with Jasper. I'd always thought you would jump into sex right after that. Part of it still felt a little awkward. "I'm not trying to push you," he clarified misunderstanding my silence. "I just thought I should present the option," he announced with a smug smile.

"It's not that," I said as he climbed off me. "It's just…" I stammered unable to find the right words hiding my face in his pillows like a kid. I heard Jasper give a laugh pulling the pillows off my face.

"Just what?" He questioned his eyes held comfort. They held something along the lines of understanding even though he would probably think I was speaking gibberish.

"_Other things,_" I said blushing at the thought. "What does that mean?" I questioned making Jasper give me a blank expression. "I mean, I know what it means," I said quickly giving a sigh trying to think about how to express what I was thinking. "We could do other things like…" I said struggling to say the words making Jasper laugh slightly.

"Don't hurt yourself now," he teased running his fingers through his hair. "We could do other things like, _oral," _he whispered the word in my ear. Something about the way he said it made in between my thighs ache. Maybe it was just the thought of Jasper, doing those _other things _to me that got me hot and bothered.

"I have to pee," I announced muttering a string of curse words under my breath.

"You mean get Alice's opinion?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. "First door on the left," he said kissing my forehead as I got up. He knew my so well and we'd only known each other for this short period of time.

"What's up?" Alice asked answering the first ring.

"No judging, just advice," I said letting Alice know it was a serious type question.

"Ok," she said sounding a bit confused.

"Did you and Emmett do _other things_?" I questioned hearing her start giggling. "Alice," I hissed at her.

"Yes. The first night we met we did those things," Alice announced with a smug like sound. "Are you and Jasper thinking about doing naughty things to each other?" She whispered into the phone with a giggle.

"Should I?" I questioned wanting my best friends advice. "You don't think it would be slutty," I asked into the phone slightly worried.

"No. You're dating and doing those things in the privacy in his home. As long as his dad's not there, go for it," she said sounding like it was no big deal. "Don't over think it, just go with the flow. I've got to go now," she announced before hanging up the phone. When I walked back into the room Jasper looked over at me with wondering eyes.

"Other things can be arranged," I announced with a slight blush. Jasper looked about as happy as a boy who just won the lottery. His face puckered into one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen.

"My dad's leaving in ten minutes," he announced with a smile. "Work needs him," he explained shrugging his shoulders. So watching cartoons and just having a lazy day didn't pan out like I'd expected. All I expected to do today was sit around being lazy trying not to think about last night. So far not a single thought of last night had wondered into my brain. The only thoughts that were in my mind were those involving Jasper in between my thighs.

"I'm starting to think this was all part of your plan," I teased leaning up to give him a peck on the lips.

"My plan?" He said with a wicked smile. "You're the one who arranged this whole thing," he pointed out kissing the nape of my neck when Jaspers dad knocked on the door.

"I'm taking off," he said looking at the two of us. "I'll be back by three," he said eyeing the two of us before we heard them both leave. Rosalie's mom was about to do the walk of shame.

"I think this was all your plan. Subconsciously of course," Jasper mumbled pushing my down on the bed.

"How so?" I questioned wrapping my legs around him.

" You offer to come over to my house early in the morning. You proceeded to take the time to shave your legs, even after the incident," he muttered feeling the absolute softness of my legs. "What else did you take the time to prepare in hopes of this," he whispered in my ear making me turn a bright shade of red. "You thought about this, planned out your moves the second you walked through that door," he muttered before kissing me. Maybe he was right, I had taken the time to shave, everywhere, to make sure if anything happened I was prepared.

Jasper parted out lips letting the kiss become more passionate with every passing second. If it wasn't for breathing I would have never ended the kiss. It wasn't long until Jaspers hands found their way up my shirt tracing my hips before picking up the hem of the shirt stopping it just above my belly button.

"Something about this doesn't seem fair," he muttered kissing my stomach. "I think this needs to go." He lightly tugged at the pull over tee I was wearing. I slightly lifted my body up just enough so that he could pull it from my skin. If there was anything better than kissing Jasper, so far it was letting him undress me. He stopped doing everything gazing down at me in a way nobody else had even bothered looking at me like.

"What?" I blushed looking down thinking something was wrong.

"Beautiful," he muttered kissing up my stomach unhooking my bra without me even noticing. My heart felt like it was going to explode within my chest when he slipped past my breasts letting his mouth meet mine. There was something that just felt so good about skin to skin contact with Jasper. It wasn't awkward like I thought it just was. Jaspers hand soon found my breast lightly pinching the nipple letting a moan escape my mouth.

We were past the point of talking. Jasper bent his head down rolling his thumb lightly over my breast making me bite down on my lip. Jasper knew what he was doing. He knew every way to make me squirm, knew every trick in the book it seemed like. With out a single word the next thing I knew Jasper was rolling his tongue over my breast making me slightly rock my hips in need of some sort of friction. Jasper gave a smile before sucking on my left nipple making sure to pinch my right one giving each equal amounts of attention. For a while I had watched Jaspers every move. I was watching the way he let his hands graze over my breasts, the way he pinched and grabbed, when he placed his mouth on my breast I could no longer watch. I threw my head back in pleasure biting my lip to keep me from moaning. I was giving into the pleasure.

"Fuck," I moaned feeling one hand slip under my pants. Jasper slightly giggled at my profanity knowing it was rare for me to curse. Soon Jasper was biting my neck I'm sure leaving a hicky I would have to hide. Jasper let his hand rest on my inner thigh rubbing circles with his thumb, and nothing in that moment was more irritating. I wanted his hand somewhere else. I slightly wiggled making him give a wicked smile tugging at the pants throwing them across the room.

"Black?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't buy black lingerie with an innocent intention," he whispered in my ear letting his hand run over the black panties. I let my emotions take over me slightly bucking my hips. "Tell me what you want _Isabella,_" Something about the way he said my full name gave me the good kind of shivers.

"Wh-what?" I stammered barely able to form a full sentence let alone figure out his sentences.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly I got what he was asking, he was asking me to talk dirty. You would think at that moment I would have been turned off, honestly it just turned me on even more.

"Fingers, mouth," I stammered making Jasper smile.

"Where?" He questioned obviously glad I was playing along with his little game.

"Narnia," I said sarcastically. "Where do you think?" I questioned looking over to him.

"Say it," he said with a smile. "Say you want me to touch your _cunt_."

"I w-want you to touch my cunt," I repeated making him smile as he slipped down my panties. He let his fingers run along my slick folds before rubbing the clit very lightly. It was enough to make me want more. Before I knew what was happening I saw Jasper take a deep breath smelling the aroma between my legs giving one slow lick. I watched as Jasper closed his eyes as if I was the sweetest candy ever invented before he looked to me.

"Delicious," he muttered before he started sucking on my clit. Jasper knew what to do, he was rolling his tongue over the most sensitive parts occasionally nipping them.

"Jaz," I moaned rocking my hips into his face. He placed his free hand on my hip pushing it to the bed so I would stay still as he started rubbing my clit while he was sucking me. "Fuck," I whimpered watching him give me a devilish smile as he stuck one finger inside of me still licking along my slick folds. "Jaz. Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered losing all self-control. He could sense I was close only making him grab my hips with both hands lifting my up as he sat up never moving my cunt from his mouth. "Fu-fuck," I yelled gripping at the bed sheets letting my first ever orgasm violently rip through my body. Jasper kept licking up until all the juices were done flowing and he got every last drop.

"Jaz," he said with a smile making me shake my head.

"Jasper's too long," I said with a smirk of my own. "You expect me to be able to say all that while you're doing that to me?" I questioned shaking my head.

"You had no trouble saying Fuck," he whispered in my ear still lying on top of me. I felt his erection pressing up against my leg making me realize he had a problem of his own. I pushed up on his chest making it to where I was hovering over him. I bit my lip making Jasper push strands of hair out of my face. "Just keep the teeth in check and it'll be fine," he whispered in my ear making me blush. "It isn't something you can be bad at," he told me. I shook my head doubting that.

"If I do something wrong tell me," I warned him before kissing down his chest. From what Rosalie told me, all you really had to do was take things at your own pace. I ran my hand over his erection through his pants noticing a slight groan escape his lips. A little smug I made him groan I unbuttoned his pants letting them along with his boxers pool around his waist. When his erection sprung free my eyes about popped out of my skull. I'd don't have anything to compare Jaspers dick to, but to me it looked huge.

_How was that going to fit in me one day? _I pushed the thought aside trying not to over think what I was about to do. I placed my hand around his shaft before I lightly licked the head.

"Shit," Jasper moaned. I thought he would taste different. I thought he would taste, gross. But in reality he tasted amazing. Without thinking I started sucking the tip of the head as his arms came up grabbing my hair out of my face. Soon enough I started bobbing my head along his shaft while he groaned out profanities and my name at the same time. Jasper grabbed my head as he started bobbing it a bit faster making me take more of him down my throat. You would think it might have upset me, in reality it only made me realize what he wanted. That was his way of forming a thought. He took back his hands letting me do exactly as he did without his help.

"Fuck, Bella," he tried to warn me before he shot a load of white-hot sticky liquid down my throat. It didn't taste bitter the way Rose had described it. It tasted sweet, like a desert. Jasper looked down at me with a sheepish smile as I swallowed. "That is the hottest thing ever," Jasper said automatically with a smile. "How were the other things?" Jasper questioned pulling my naked body closer to him.

"Other things is surprisingly fun," I said with a smile licking my lips. Jasper gave a giggle as I pulled the sheet over my body.

"They always are," he said kissing the top of my head.

**Reviews make me smile(:**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"Christmas break baby!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs at the last bell. Two months had passed since Jasper and I started doing other things. Two months since Charlie lost his marbles A lot happened in those two months. The first thing that happened was with Charlie, he got released a week after the incident begging for forgiveness. I of course forgave him, he made a mistake he's still my dad. Renée didn't forgive him, and I don't think she ever will, she decided to move in with Phil after he got out of the hospital. Rosalie and Edward started seeing each other, but he's very careful to make sure he never calls Rosalie his girlfriend. Jasper's mom had convinced my parents to let me go to Texas with him for a week, to meet her.

"I still can't believe Charlie and Renée are just letting me go to Texas. I'm waiting for Charlie to be like 'sorry I changed my mind'. So far he hasn't done anything like that." I announced laughing as Jasper walked out of the building.

"I can't believe you're leaving for a whole week. What if Rose and I need to gush about the boys?" She whined making me get my cell phone out of my pocket.

"I'll call as much as I can," I announced with a wink. Jasper walked over to us pulling me into his arms. "Hi," I said leaning up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Do you have all your stuff packed? We leave at 3," Jasper reminded me with a wink. He was as excited about me going to Texas as his mom seemed to be. We'd talked a few times when she called Jasper, she told me that she was looking forward to meeting me in person.

"Duh," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Jasper whispered in my ear making me turn a shade of red.

"My mom wants you to come over on Christmas eve,"Alice announced interrupting our moment. "Your mom and Phil are coming over for this Christmas thing and yea," Alice said getting into her car. "Call me tonight or tomorrow," she said getting into her car with Rosalie.

"We want all the details," Rose added with a smile

"Let's go get your stuff and head to the airport," Jasper said putting his arm around my waist as we got to his car. By now people got use to Jasper and I making out in the hallway. I still got dirty looks from other girls, and Jessica Stanley was still trying to start rumors about me, but over all people just got over it.

"Not so fast," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. Jasper gave a smile responding by pressing his lips to mine. Our kisses were never as careful as before, we'd figured out exactly what the other person liked. Now they were always passionate.

"Let's go before I take you here and now," Jasper whispered in my ear with a joking edge. There was a part of me that was terrified to meet his family. He had two older brothers, and a younger sister. Everyone was coming home to have an early Christmas with their mother and then coming to Forks to have Christmas with their dad.

"Do you think you're mom will like me?" I questioned for the first time. I'd never bothered to ask Jasper because I was afraid he would tell me she rarely liked his girlfriends. I expected her to be completely different then the woman who occasionally had conversations with me on the phone.

"What?" Jasper questioned when we got to Charlie's house. "Are you really afraid she won't like you?" He questioned looking into my eyes. I only bit my lip and shook my head. "Isabella, she already loves you. You're the girl I'm dating, the person I can see myself with forever. She's going to be amazed by you." Jasper said taking my hand in his. "You don't even need to worry about this," he whispered pressing his lips to mine. We both got out of the car walking in the house grabbing my bags.

"Bella," Charlie said hugging me. "Call every night. I'm gonna miss you," Charlie said letting go of me helping me get the bags into the trunk.

"Bye dad," I said before getting into the car and driving off. "What did your mom say to him anyways?" I wondered out loud knowing it had to be something good.

"I have no clue," he said honestly. "The most I know is she gushed about how much she wants to meet you," he shrugged his shoulders intertwining our fingers together. "So we'll get to Texas when around eight or nine?" I questioned him.

"Roughly," he said with a smile. "My mom's picking us up along with the rest of the family," he explained turning on the radio.

"Am I going to meet Maria?" I questioned remember him saying they were family friends. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You might." He glanced over at me with a smile. "You don't need to worry about that," he said letting the car be filled with soft music. "You need to worry more about my brothers. There dicks," he said with a wink before grabbing onto my hand. The drive to Seattle was fairly quite. My thoughts were more consumed in meeting his mom and everyone then actually trying to talk to Jasper.

"I hate flying," I groaned getting out of the car. I'd been on a plane once before and it wasn't something I like to think about.

"It's only two hours," he offered kissing my cheek once we got to the airport check. "You're nervous," Jasper noted once we got onto the real airplane. "Relax," he whispered in my ear as we sat down. "We'll be there before you know it," he added grabbing onto my hand as we buckled the seat belt. The plan ride was filled with bumps along the way to Texas. The whole time I was only able to picture _Final Destination_ when the plane blows up. There wasn't a lot that I could do to get my mind off it either. I tried picturing laying on the beach, tried picturing meeting Jaspers family and what I would say, but the images just came back. After a while I gave up completely closing my eyes gripping onto his hand for dear life.

"This is stupid," I muttered making Jasper slightly laugh.

"Shh," he mumbled in my ear kissing me. "We're going to land soon then we can get off the death trap," he said as soon as the pilot said we arrived and would be landing shortly. After about ten more minutes on the plane everyone started getting off. I was just glad we actually made it there.

"Was that so bad?" He questioned grabbing my suitcase and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, I thought we were going to crash," I muttered leaning into him. "Is your mom here yet?" I questioned looking around the airport.

"Probably," he shrugged his shoulders "First though," he announced turning me to face him and placing his hands on my waist leaning down to kiss me. I'm sure we were in the way people were probably glaring at the two hormonal crazed teenagers. "Now we can go looking for her," he said after he pulled away from my lips. I loved the lingering taste of Jasper on my lips. It was sweeter then any candy I could buy.

"Your family is going to be with her too?" I questioned the palms of my hands starting to sweat.

"There they are," he mumbled in my ear pointing to the crowed of people waiting. "Hey!" He yelled dropping my hand and giving his mom a hug along with his two brothers. "This is Bella," he said wrapping his arm around me again.

"You should have introduced the girl first," his mom said winking at me. "I'm assuming Bella is short for Isabella?" She questioned making me shake my head.

"Yes ma'am," I said automatically making her give a short laugh.

"Ma'am, I feel old," she cringed smiling at me. "Call me Annie." Annie clapped her hands together. "We're having dinner at home. Jasper, how long has it been since you had a home cooked meal?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh God," he said licking his lips. "My mom's an amazing cook," he told me with a smile.

"You got that right. Our mom should be a chief. I'm Tony by the way. That knuckle head doesn't know how to introduce people," he said. Tony had a much heavier southern accent than Jasper had.

"How's college?" Jasper asked his older brother.

"Don't get me started," he laughed turning on the radio. "There's twice as much homework that's twice as hard. The only thing that makes if sufferable is the girls. College babes are fucking hot," he looking in the back seat with a smile. "Maria is over. Lucy and her are BFF's," he said the last sentence with nothing but annoyance. "I hate that twat," he said making his mom hit him in the arm.

"Be nice," she hissed with a smile. "Even if she is a t-w-a-t you have to be nice. If it's going to be awkward for you I can tell Lucy to tell her to leave," she said looking in the rearview mirror. Jasper's eyes went to mine letting me answer the question for him.

"It's fine," I said automatically.

"Really it's not a big deal," Jasper spoke for his mom making me smile.

"Jasper, it's not a big deal. Your ex is going to be there. You hang out with mine on a daily basis," I reminded him making him smile. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me with his family in the car but he did. Jasper tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't an intense make out session, it was an innocent kiss.

"You two are so cute," his mother mumbled with a smile on her face. "Here we are," she said pulling up to a house. It was similar to his dads, it looked more like a mansion.

"Woah," I mumbled so only Jasper could hear. "Your family must be loaded," Jasper gave a giggle grabbing the suitcase from the trunk walking inside setting it next to the door.

"I'll give you the tour, while my mom dishes up the dinner," he announced pulling me closer to him. "I'm giving Bella a tour," he called over his shoulder walking up the first set of stairs. "Sister's bathroom as you can tell," he said motioning to the bathroom filled with hair products. "Her room, you're bunking in there unfortunately," he said pointing to the second bed. "My room," he said actually walking into the room.

"No mini fridge?" I teased looking around his room finding my way to his music collection. "True Texas boy," I said motioning to the country music. "Secret, I love country music," I mumbled finding my was to his bookcase. "Good selection," I said walking back over to him.

"You approve," he mumbled making me smile.

"I approve," I said with a smile at him. "We should go eat," I said pointing back down the stairs.

"I'm more interested in eating you though," he whispered in my ear making me blush. "Your mom is right downstairs." I hissed with a giggle in my voice.

"And one night Charlie was in the next room," he reminded me of the night he snuck in my house. We had no intentions of messing around, it's just something that happened.

"Let's go," I said as he led me out of his room and back to the living room.

"Lucy," Jasper called getting his sisters attention.

"Jazzy," she yelled running up to him giving him a hug. "I've missed you. You never call," she said jokingly hitting him in the chest. "You must be Bella?" She questioned looking over to me. "This dick doesn't know how to introduce people, I'm Lucy," she said ignoring her mothers protests at her language. "You're bunking with me so we might as well become friends," she said linking her arm through mine.

"Obviously neither of them are good with introductions," the girl that was watching TV announced. "I'm Maria," she said sticking her hand out.

"Bella," I said taking her hand politely.

"What no hug," she said turning her attention to Jasper.

"I'm good," he said turning away from her and walking over to his brothers leaving me with her. He had definitely downplayed how gorgeous she was. Maria had bright green eyes, blond hair that fell over her perfect body, she had the body any girl would kill for. She reminded me of Rosalie.

"What's Forks like?" Lucy questioned sitting on the couch.

"Rainy," I said with a smile. "It's a small town, not much to tell about it," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Bet there's not a lot of options for the guys huh?" She said with a laugh. "I mean none of the girls there look like me," she said letting the cockiness flow out of her mouth.

"Actually my friends are gorgeous," I said slitting my eyes at her not missing the insult.

"Doubtful. I mean look at you," she whispered walking past me making sure I was the only one who heard it. I thought I was going to be the bigger person, but if she wanted to be a bitch. I could be one to.

"Your phone is ringing," Jasper called tossing me my phone. "It's Alice," he said pulling me into him.

"Bella!" Alice yelled into the phone making me cringe. "I can't believe you missed it I'm going to kick your ass," she said still screaming.

"Missed what?" I said honestly clueless as to what she was talking about.

"Emmett," she said giggling. "He said you helped him plan this," she said with a smile.

"Oh that. It was a surprise."

"How did you even know it was out year anniversary?"

"A best friend always knows things like that Alice," I said into the phone with a smile. "Why are you calling me though? Shouldn't you and Emmett be doing _other things_?" I questioned her making Jasper give a slight giggle.

"I had to thank you," she said making me laugh.

"Details tomorrow," I said. "Have fun."

"She got the surprise?" Jasper questioned me raising an eyebrow.

"Who got what surprise?" Lucy questioned walking up to us with Maria.

"Alice," Jasper said making Lucy and everyone else give them a blank stare. "You tell the story," he said with a smile letting me talk to Lucy while he was there.

"Alice, one of my best friends, had her year anniversary with her boyfriend. He's in college and didn't think he would make it to Forks in time, but he did, so we let her believe he was stuck at college for another week. Then I helped him plan this sit down dinner at her house. She was mostly excited just to see him though," I said with a laugh making Lucy put her hand over her heart.

"That's so sweet," she gushed sitting down at the table like every one else. "So she called to thank you?" She questioned while her mom was setting the table. The boys were involved in their own conversation about sports.

"Yea, she wanted to ask me how I hid it from her for so long," I said with a smile.

"What are your friends like?" She questioned with a smile.

"Alice is bubbly," I said with a smile. "She's always got something to go on and on about. She talks too much but she's the best friend I could ever ask for. She's always there to listen to me rant, or to give me advice. She's also as nice as you could imagine and would never tell someone off, unless they really pissed her off" I described Alice to Lucy. "Rosalie is the complete opposite, she's loud, but she's not overly loud. She's there when I need her to be there for me, but it's in a different way. She's the if you need me to kick someone's butt I'll throw down, type of help. She has no problem voicing her opinion about someone." I finished as Jasper took my plate dishing up a bit of everything for me.

"Rosalie definitely doesn't have a problem voicing her opinion," He muttered kissing my cheek.

"I want to meet them next week," she announced with a smile. "Oh, Maria is coming with us," She said clapping her hands together.

"What?" Jasper said definitely sounding less than thrilled.

"My dad wants to see your dad," she announced with a smile. "Maybe I could bunk with you," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"I don't think so," he said glaring at her. "Do you think Edward would mind if I stayed with him next week?" He questioned me making Annie clear her throat.

"So Bella, do you play any sports?" She questioned making Jasper and I both laugh.

"No, I'm too clumsy to play sports," I said with a smile. "Once I tried cheering though," I announced making Jasper look over to me.

"Really?" He questioned with a smile on his lips.

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes. "I've even got the uniform to prove it," I said with a smile. "You've seen my dancing though. I just about took out the team," I laughed making everyone else join in besides Maria. "This is amazing," I said taking a bite of the food in front of me.

"Thank you. Doesn't your mom cook?" She questioned.

"What my mom does doesn't count as cooking," I laughed biting my lip. "She likes to create experiments. Most the time they aren't edible," I explained making her laugh.

"There's something I want to show you," Jasper announced once we finished dinner. "Come with me," He said leading me into the living room showing me the piano. "I can't play it, but it's nice isn't it," he said watching the way I moved to it letting my fingers run across the keys.

"You looked through my closet," I accused him knowing he saw the keyboard I kept hidden away.

"Play something," he urged sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes letting my fingers run along the keys shutting my eyes before I let my fingers play along to the melody of _Beethoven. _Jasper silently listened along with the rest of the family did. The melody changed into a lullaby my mom made me learn when I was little.

_"Baby listen to this lullaby, goodnight, sleep tight, dream away with me tonight," _I sang quietly before stopping with a smile. "My mom use to sing that to me before bed every night," I told him making him smile like a little kid.

"I hit the jackpot," he mumbled pressing his lips to mine. It was in that moment I realized everybody left giving us some privacy. Jasper deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. "God," he mumbled in my ear. "If they weren't in the other room," he mumbled with a smile before we got up and walked into the living room.

"I'm off to bed," Annie announced giving Jasper and me a hug. "I'm old and boring," she said laughing walking up to her room.

"I should get going," Maria said getting to her feet. "Bella can I talk to you in private?" She questioned not giving me a choice when she grabbed onto my arm. "You are in my way," she announced after shutting the door. "I'm getting Jasper back. He's mine," she said with a smile. "You can back off now or you can let yourself get hurt," she said with a smile. "I bet Jasper never told you how he loved being inside me, how he thought I tasted like no one could, how he loved fucking me," she said with a smile.

"I'm not in your way Maria," I said smiling sweetly at her. "If Jasper wanted you he wouldn't have brought me here. He would have told your mom to tell Lucy to kick you out. Sweetie, I think you're overestimating his feelings for you. You have a nice night," I said waving to her while I walked back in the house.

"What did she want?" Jasper asked still sitting on the couch. Jasper didn't look worried about the conversation. He had a huge smile on his face while he carried on a conversation with his brothers.

"Nothing," I said sitting next to him while he put his arms around my shoulders pulling me into his chest.

"Likely story," he whispered in my ear.

"Where did you learn to play the piano?" Tony asked looking over at me. Tony had the same blue eyes as Jasper did and the same blonde hair. His body didn't look nearly as good as Jaspers did though.

"My mom made me take lessons when I was younger," I announced with a smile. "At first I hated it, but it's something I learned to love."

"I'm Alex by the way," the older one offered walking into the room. "I'm the oldest of these two knuckle heads," he said shaking my hand.

"Not a knuckle head," Jasper spoke up shaking his head. "Do you want to go see the tree?" Jasper asked pulling me to my feet leading me into the family room. "So what did she really want?" He whispered in my ear knowing she wanted something from me.

"She wanted to tell me that I am in the way," I said looking up at him. "I'm going to ask you something and then I'll never ask it again," I announced watching him shake his head. "Do I need to worry about her?" I questioned looking up at him. I didn't feel like I needed to feel threatened by her. Sure she was gorgeous but honestly she was a bitch. I just couldn't picture Jasper ever being with her.

"Isabella," he said rolling his eyes pulling me closer to him. "You never need to worry about anyone. I. Love. You." He said for the first time stuttering over the words.

"You what?" I sputtered with a huge smile on my face. Jasper ran his fingers through his hair with a smile.

"That's not how I wanted it to come out. I love you," he repeated. "You don't have to say it back, but just so you know, Maria is not something you need to worry about," he said with a kiss.

"How sweet," Tony announced with a teasing edge to his voice.

"He loves her," Alex chimed in walking over to punch his brothers shoulders. "Isn't that cute Bella?" He questioned throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Jasper lovesssss you." By now I was a scarlet red color. "She's blushing, do you see this Tony?" He teased poking my cheeks.

"Alright," Jasper said with a laugh. "Chill," he said pulling me back into his arms.

"Mom said we're celebrating Christmas on Wednesday," Alex said with a smile as we walked back into the living room.

"That's nice, we're going up to my room," Jasper said pulling me up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you," I yelled down to them with a smile as Jasper pulled me through the door not bothering to shut it.

"My mom will slaughter me if I close the door with a girl in my room," he explained shrugging his shoulders. "What do you think of them?" He questioned leaning his head against mine.

"They're nice," I said with a smile. "I like them all. Except Maria. I don't like her," I said with a laugh. Jasper chimed in with my laughter.

"Well I don't like her either," he mumbled in my ear.

**_*Reviews make me smile*_**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"Peter and Charlotte are coming over," Lucy announced the next morning to Jasper. We were both in our pajamas since it was only nine. I'd never heard of either of them, Jasper didn't talk about them. The way his face lit up led me to believe they were a big part of his life.

"Who are they?" I questioned yawning into my hand. Jasper smile walking into the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee.

"Best friends," he said simply. "There like your Alice and Rosalie to me," he gave an example kissing my forehead. "Just a warning though, Peters a jokester. He can't be serious for longer than five minutes." Lucy and Jasper both gave little giggles.

"Isn't that the truth," Lucy said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Coffee?" Jasper questioned grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. I was so used to waking up at Alice's and her automatically pouring two cups it was a little weird having to say that I liked it.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "Do you have creamer?" I questioned as Jasper pointed to the fridge with a smile. I grabbed the creamer

"Pour a little in my cup?" He questioned kissing my cheek.

"Your phone is ringing," Lucy said handing me my phone.

"Hey," I said knowing it was Alice by the ring-ton.

"I got a letter from Harvard," Alice sing sang in the phone. "It says if I keep my grades up and my SAT scores are at least in the ball park, I'm a shoe in," she announced making me smile. Alice had talked about getting into Harvard med since the first day I met her.

"No way?" I said into the phone sipping my coffee following Jasper into the living room. "As in Harvard Med," I said wishing I could give her a hug. "When I get back we're celebrating. I'll even go dancing with you," I announced with a laugh.

"Your dad gave me your letter. Can I open it?" She pleaded over the phone.

"I'm positive I didn't get a letter like you did, but go ahead and read it to me," I said not seeing the harm in it.

"I'm not going to read the entire thing," she protested opening the letter. "Bella!" She screamed into the phone so loud I thought my ears were going to fall off. "You got it!" She yelled just as loud. "Oh my God, this is amazing we can bunk together in college! Do you understand how great this is? The only one that's missing is Rose and she's going to be 20 minutes away at beauty school," Alice gushed making me smile.

"Calm down," I said with a smile. "I might have it, but I don't want to go to med school," I said shrugging my shoulders. I faint when I see blood," I laughed painfully aware everyone was looking at me.

"Bella they have more than medicine, please think about it," she pleaded making me roll my eyes.

"I'll think," I told her.

"That's all I can ask. Call me later and gush about Texas, I have to go meet up with Emmett."

"What are you even doing up? Isn't it like seven there?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Mom woke me up as soon as she checked the mail," Alice answered. "Talk to you tonight," she said as we hung up the hone.

"What was that about? She was screaming," Jasper asked with a laugh wrapping his arms around me.

"Alice got into Harvard," I said with a smile. "She's been looking at that school for as long as I can remember," I explained with a smile.

"You got in to?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yea," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know if I want to go," I told him honestly. Lucy about choked on her water and his brothers were looking at me like I was insane.

"You're going to pass up Harvard?" Lucy asked shaking her head. "What's keeping you from that school? It's amazing," she said as the doorbell rang. "That must be Peter and Charlotte," she said as Jasper got to his feet pulling me with him.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Peter said as soon as he saw Jaspers face. "Did you put on some weight man? Oh no, it's just this beautiful young woman that's attached to you," he said winking at me before turning his attention to Jasper.

"Hey man," he said automatically hugging him. "Charlotte," he said with a smile giving her a hug.

"Get dressed lazy. Charlotte and I are taking you out," he said with a wiggle of the eyebrows. "You remember those parties right?" he said with a laugh.

"Peter," Jasper said with a laugh letting him inside. "This is Bella. My girlfriend," he said introducing us.

"Girlfriend?" He questioned pursing his lips circling around the two of us. "Well then," he said with a smile. "Perhaps a nice picnic," he said with a sly smile. "Just kidding. Pleasure to meet you Bella. We'll just chill at my apartment, don't even get me started on how messy it is," he said holding up his hands with a laugh.

"You can go to a party," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Not your scene babe," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Peter's a pot head," Jasper explained with a smile. "He means a smoke out," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Really not your scene. Peter can still smoke at his house," he said kissing my head. "We should get ready though," he said leading me up the stairs. I walked into Lucy's room grabbing the first outfit my fingers touched changing into it walking into the bathroom applying a small amount of mascara. Knowing doing my hair was pointless I threw it up in a pony tail walking in Jaspers room.

"Did you see Maria?" I heard Peter question Jasper through the door. "She finally dumped her ass of a boyfriend," he added.

"I saw her. That's good for her," he said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know if I like her. She's different from your normal type. Seriously, she's just going to mess up our day," Peter said sounding more than a little annoyed.

"I'll just hang out here," I spoke up standing in the doorway. "Not a big deal," I said shrugging my shoulders. "It was nice meeting you Peter," I said walking back down the stairs. Charlotte was smiling at me when I turned sitting with Lucy.

"Thank you Peter," Jasper grumbled once he got into the room. "Peter takes a little getting use to," Jasper explained sitting next to me. Peter was rolling his eyes in my direction.

"He doesn't want me going with you guys," I said smiling. "Really I'm fine here," I said looking over to Lucy. "I'll chill with Lucy," I said watching her face light up.

"No you're coming," he said pulling me to my feet. "Peter will love you, he just takes a while to warm up to new people," he said shrugging his shoulders pulling me out the door with him. Peter's apartment was anything but clean, dishes were everywhere, cloths were scattered on the floor. Nothing was in a proper place. "Jasper and Maria were the perfect couple," Peter announced when Jasper left to use the restroom. "I remember they were always making out, she was perfect for him," he said with a smile making me roll my eyes.

"What was so perfect about her?" I said leaning closer to him like I actually cared. "Was it her bitchy personality, or that she used him while they were together?" I raised my eyebrow challenging him. "Oh and don't stop on Jaspers account," I said waving to him rolling my eyes. "Really if your going to rag on me at least do it with other people around," I said clapping my hands together. Rosalie really was rubbing off on me.

"Jasper might be different in Forks, but I know the real him. Sweetie he's going to break your heart in two when he choses someone else," he said with a wicked smile.

"Pe," Jasper went to interrupt.

"No Jasper," I said putting my hand up. "If he choses someone else that's his choice. If he decides, 'Hey I really don't like this chick anymore,' that's his choice. Things change, people change, but now, we're together. Right now I know where we stand. You might not like me, and you might not want to know me. But you do, and the simple fact of things is that you have no clue who I am. You made a snap judgement that I am completely wrong for him. Why? Because I'm not as pretty as Maria? Because I'm not a bitch unless you deserve it? Because I'm awkward? I can name a million differences between me and that stupid bitch, but you don't know me," I snapped getting to me feet. "But you know what Peter, you and I are on the same page. You don't like me, and I don't like you," I said shrugging my shoulders. Charlotte was sitting on Peters lap looking at me like she was sorry for me.

"You know one huge difference between you and Maria?" He questioned as if he was testing me.

"Peter!" Jasper yelled making me flinch.

"Maria knew Jasper loved her because they made love. They didn't fuck, they made slow passionate love to each other," he said hissing the words at me.

"Peter," Jasper said in a warning voice.

"He loved her. Past tense, as in he doesn't anymore," I said with a smile. Peter rolled his eyes walking away from all of us.

"Peter's an ass," Charlotte offered with a smile. "Until he gets to know you. He just misses the old crowed," she tried to make excuses for him. I didn't give two craps if he liked me or not. I didn't care what he thought about me.

"You had to challenge him?" Jasper questioned looking over to me. "Now he's not going to drop it," he said rolling his eyes at me. I momentarily dropped my jaw noticing he thought that whole thing was my fault even though there were two people responsible for what happened.

"Whatever," I said getting up making Jasper give a sigh.

"Where are you going?" He questioned sounding more than a little annoyed.

"I'm going to walk around," I said making his give an extra loud sigh. "I have my phone, call when you're going back to your moms," I said walking out the door. There was a part of me that was sad that Jasper was mad at me, most of me was just pissed. I wasn't sure where I was going I didn't know anything about Texas I was just wondering aimlessly when I came up to a park and sat in the grass. It was freezing but there was no way I was going to go back to wherever Jasper was.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked still clearly annoyed. "I'm going back home," he said annoyed that I wasn't answering him.

"A park," I answered.

"Alright," he said hanging up the phone. Yep, still mad. It wasn't long before Peters car rolled up to the curb and I climbed in without a word. The car ride back to his house was anything but talkative. You could have cut the tension with a spoon. Once we got to his house his we could hear his brothers laughing with his sister.

"Your back early," Lucy laughed looking over at us.

"I'm going to go up to your room," I said running up the stairs fighting back tears. Something about knowing Jasper was beyond pissed was getting the better of me. He didn't utter two words to me the way to his house. Maybe he didn't love me, maybe I was just getting cocky like Maria, maybe Peter was right. Was this Jaspers way of telling me when we got home we were through? That's when I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I laid on the bed, my knees cradled to my chest and I started silently sobbing. My body started shaking from crying so hard. That's when I head Alice's ringtone from my pocket.

"I'll call you back in a bit," I said trying to force my voice to sound normal before I hung up and went back to the way I was before. As far as I could tell Jasper was down with his brothers talking and laughing normally.

_ Yep this was it, I knew it I knew it was too good to be true. _Suddenly I knew what Alice meant when she said her love for Emmett scared her. What if this happened? What if Jasper was her Romeo, but I wasn't his Juliet?

"Jasper!" I heard Lucy yell from the staircase. "She's crying her eyes out!" She hissed making me whip my tears. Apparently I wasn't being as quite as I thought I was. "I figured since you're being a douche for whatever reason someone should check on her!" She hissed slightly louder. "You really are a fucking ass," she said shaking her head.

"Who cares?" He shot back making me realize that he didn't give two shits about me. "She was a bitch to Peter and Charlotte. They're my best friends," he said to Lucy.

"Yea well Peters an ass and probably deserved it," she said staling off.

"Dude what's your problem?" Alex asked. "When your _girlfriend _is crying there's a reason. If you're not going to o anything about it you don't deserve her," he said before I'm assuming they both walked away.

"Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked gently standing at the other end of the room.

"Why?" I said whipping my eyes. "Who cares that I'm crying? I'm just the girl that you said you loved last night. Or was that bull shit?" I snapped letting the tears fall freely "You're a dick. You don't actually love me do you? It's just something you said because you thought it would get you lucky," I accused shaking my head. "Looks like Peter got what he wanted right?" I questioned getting to my feet. "You know what? Don't bother letting me stick around for the rest of the week. I'll have Charlie or Renée fly me home so you can have a wonderful time getting back together with Maria," I said grabbing my bag. "Tell your mom it was nice to meet her," I said in between sobs running down the stairs with a suitcase before running out the door.

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled running after me. "Would you wait?" He asked keeping right on my heels.

"No!" I yelled aware of the fact that his brothers were watching. "If you want her, go get her," I said tears still running down my face.

"I don't how many times do I have to tell you that!" He yelled at me his own anger flaring.

"Fine," I said. "What about him?" I said pointing to Peter who showed back up. "He can be a complete dick to me and you don't to anything but defend him. But the second I throw it back in his face I'm that bad guy? Not to mention this is right after the fact he mentioned how you and Maria were just oh so perfect for each other," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"No really," I said. "It's fine, you were probably going to end it anyways right? That's why you said who cares when your sister told you I was crying. I'm just some bitch now right?" I said letting the tears slip again.

"You know what fine!" Jasper exploded. "You're not going to let me talk anyways are you? You've already decided what I was going to do right? I have no say in it," he yelled making me shrink back slightly.

"What were you going to say? Give me long speech about how I'm just not right for you? How I'm just not the person you want to show off anymore? After all there are a thousand better looking girls out there you could find. Why me right?" I said tears still falling.

"Can you please just come back inside?" He pleaded sounding exhausted.

"I'll spring for a hotel," I said rolling my eyes. Flights probably don't even start till tomorrow," I said rolling my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said using my full name. "The nearest hotel is five miles from here. If you still want to leave in the morning I will have Alex drive you," he pleaded looking into my eyes. "Please just let me talk to you," he said tilting my head back making me step three steps away from him.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. "But you don't get to do that," I said making him give a sigh before licking his lips. I carried my bag into the house and set it by the door knowing there was no getting passed this as I walked back up the stairs. "Maybe you should go," I heard Jasper say to Peter running up the stairs grabbing onto my arm leading me into his room.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting at the edge of his bed letting his hands fall in his head. "I shouldn't have let you walk out that door, I shouldn't have said who cares. Pride got in the way," he mumbled into his hands. "You have to understand Peter is my best friend though Bella. It's like Alice was with me for a while," he said looking up at me.

"You know what? I told Alice to be nice, I told her it was my choice. But you let him be a complete dick to me like it's no big deal," I said leaning up against the wall.

"I know and I'll talk to him but please," he pleaded getting to his feet. You put this theory in your mind that I was going to break up with you. I love you, I mean that. I love the curve of your hips, I love the way you blush, I love that you're opinionated, I love that you are you. Please don't leave, don't end this," he said taking my hands in his. "I said I love you because I meant it. I could care less about getting lucky, don't get me wrong, I'd love to get lucky with you. But I can wait, I'm not going to tell you I love you if I don't," he said looking down at me.

"Who care's though?" I whispered feeling my heart-break. "That's like me saying who cares you your little speech," I said softly looking away from him. Jasper tilted my head back to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back to me letting me see the sincerity in them.

"Jasper, we're going out to eat. Mom said you and Bella can stay here to work things out," Lucy called running back down the stairs.

"Please Bella," he whispered his lips inches from mine. I knew he was sorry, I knew all of this was me mostly over reacting.

"Ugh," I groaned giving in pressing my lips to his. I pushed him down on his bed as he wrapped his hands around my waist pressing me as close to him as I could get.

"I'm forgiven?" He mumbled kissing the nape of my neck.

"Yes," I said leaning my head back. "Now shut up and kiss me," I said running my fingers through his hair. Jasper obeyed my one request pressing his lips to mine after taking off my top. I rocked my hips on his lap slightly knowing that drove him insane before ridding of his shirt kissing down his stomach. Jasper flipped us over so he was on top of me as he started kissing down my stomach unhooking my bra while he took my left nipple in his mouth making me arch my back. "Fuck," I groaned leaning my head back biting my lip.

**_Jaspers Point of View _**

Bella tasted like nothing I'd ever tasted before. She was extremely sweet, with every kiss, I swear she just kept getting better. I waisted no time unhooking her bra swirling her left nipple in my mouth listening to the beautiful soft moans she would occasionally give as I lightly on the nipple. I let my hand wander to her jeans unbuttoning her pants sliding my hand down her pants feeling her soaked lace panties.

"Lift your hips," I ordered as she lifted them letting me slide her pants off throwing them across the room. I crawled down between her legs kissing her inner thighs before pulling her panties down. The sight of Bella's glistening pussy was a sight that was like a piece of artwork. Tonight I skipped the dirty talk not wanting to waist anytime before I tasted her. I slipped one finger inside her watching her beautiful face as she gave a soft sigh. That's when I licked tortuously slow.

"Fuck," she moaned rocking her hips in my face craving more. Tonight there was no holding back from either of us. I gripped her hips the way I did when I was going to eat her out like a pro. I dragged her down pressing her pussy into my face sucking on her clit. "Jazz," she moaned grabbing onto my hair while I worked my tongue in her. Like I said Bella was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, I loved the lingering taste she always left me with. "Fuck Jasper," she just about screamed before letting herself cum. I licked up every last drop of her looking up at her.

"My turn?" I questioned with a smile.

"No," She said making my face slightly fall. "Take me," she said with a huskiness I had never heard in her.

"Are you sure," I questioned making sure this is what she wanted and not a result of something Peter said to her.

"I love you, you love me, what are we waiting for?" She questioned bringing my lips to hers. "Make love to me," she whispered in my ear nibbling on my earlobe.

"I'll be gently," I promised slipping my hand between her thighs slipping my finger inside her again. She was so tight even just around one of my fingers, I knew stretching her was the best option so I wouldn't hurt her as bad. I slowly entered a second finger hearing hearing her breathing become more rigid as I gave her stomach a soft kiss before pulling my fingers out of her.I grabbed the condom out of my nightstand slowly rolling it on placing my dick at her entrance. Bella gave a small whine as I started pushing inside her. "Shhh," I muttered hating that it was hurting her when it felt so pleasurable to me. Bella was by far the tightest I had ever been in. Her nails started digging into my back when I swiftly broke through her barrier stilling when it happened. "Tell me when it's ok," I mumbled kissing her neck.

"Move," she begged me. I slowly started thrusting into her hearing her moan in pleasure. "Faster," she moaned rocking her hips with mine. Bella intertwined our fingers while I started thrusting into her.

**_Bella's Point of View_**

Jasper was moving inside me at a steady pace. I wasn't in pain anymore, feeling Jasper inside me was the best feeling in the world. The way we moved together.

"So fucking tight," He grunted pounding into me making my breasts bounce up and down. "I'm not going to last," He muttered furiously rubbing my clit as he thrusted into me. With each thrust I felt myself coming undone. I let myself cum around Jaspers dick as he gave a last grunt cuming with me.

"Fuck," I whispered when he pulled out of me. "That was amazing," I said as he disposed of the condom.

"You're amazing," he whispered kissing my neck. "I love you," he whispered in my ear running his fingers along my body.

"I love you too," I whispered before pressing my lips to his again. "We should get dressed before your family comes back though," I told him as he shook his head as we tossed each other the clothing that laid on his floor.

"We should probably stick that in the washer," Jasper mumbled stripping the sheets while I replaced them with new ones. "I'll tell my mom I spilt a little soda or something," he said kissing my forehead.

**_I threw a little of Jaspers Point of view. What did you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just like messing around with them. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you love/like tell me why. Find mistakes? Tell me. Hate the story? Tell me why. Constructive criticism? I love hearing feed back!***

"Bella!" Alice and Rose shouted at the same time bouncing up and down with joy as I walked into view. Being away from your best friends for a whole week is something that drives you insane. I wasn't able to talk for hours with them about the things that mattered most that I couldn't talk to Jasper about. Now I understood why Alice was so hellbent on us all attending a college in the same area.

"Alice, Rose," I shouted dropping Jaspers hand running over to them. I was aware of the crowed behind us, there was Jasper, Lucy, Alex, Tony, Maria, Peter and Charlotte. They decided the just needed to see Jasper's dad because they hadn't seen him in ages. I wasn't thrilled about spending another week with Peter. He was like Edward, only he made Edward look like a saint.

"What's with the posse?" Rose questioned raising an eyebrow. "Are all of you crashing at his place?" she said letting the annoyance trail out of her voice.

"Yea," Jasper answered automatically.

"Knock before you enter. If any of you walk in on me naked I will shoot you in the face," Rose announced before turning her attention to me. "You're stuck going to dinner with all of us I guess," Rose said wincing slightly. "My mom wants me to meet Jaspers family by attending some stuck up fancy dinner in Seattle. You and Alice are coming so we can talk. We've got lot of ground to cover," she said linking her arm through mine turning to Jasper.

"You had her for a week, we get her tonight and tomorrow," Alice said with a smile. "Just so you all know, Rose isn't this bitchy normally. She's upset about sharing a bathroom with boys because you always miss the toilet," Alice said with a smile. "You're my Barbie because I guess the dinners like super fancy," Alice said shrugging her shoulders while I got in Rose's car. "You said something on the phone the other day that I want to clear up," Alice announced looking over to me.

"What did I say?" I questioned thinking back to the conversation.

"Jasper and I did the deed," she said with a wicked smile. "You're no longer a virgin?" Alice questioned with a smile. I gave Alice all the details of the first, and so far only time we'd actually slept together. We never got another chance while we were in Texas. There were always too many people around, and it didn't look like this week was going to be any different. "It only gets better," Alice said with a wink as we got to the house following Jasper and everyone else.

"Where are we bunking?" Maria asked winking at Jasper. "I can bunk with you," she announced licking her lips. The situation with Maria and myself had only gotten worse that week.

"You can bunk in the basement," Rose snapped looking over to me. "You must be Maria," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm Rosalie. Make no mistake, if you take one step out of line I'll lay your skinny ass out. Trust me I'm a bitch when it comes to protecting my friends. Bella might play nice and let you get away with throwing your snide comments but I won't," Rose said with the sweetest smile she could manage before we walked inside.

"Bella's back!" Alice yelled through the house. "Oh Jasper too," she said with a sweet smile. "We're getting ready," Alice called dragging me up the stairs.

"Not so fast," Rosalie's mom said looking over to us. "Maria, Charlotte, and Lucy are sleeping in your room," she said talking to Rose making her give a humorless laugh.

"Maria isn't," she said with a smile. "I'll kill her," Rose said simply making her mom glare at her.

"Rosalie," she said sternly. "Behave."

"Fine. If you wake up and find me beating the shit out of her don't say I didn't warn you. We're going to get Bella in a dress and then we'll be ready," Rose announced as her mom cleared her throat.

"They might need a dress Rose, you have enough to go around," her mom said slitting her eyes at her.

"Come on girls, let's play dress up," Rose said like they were little kids earning laughs from the boys before they followed us up the stairs. "You ready to see dresses galore?" She questioned looking to Lucy and Charlotte before opening the doors.

"Charlotte right?" Alice questioned pointing to the punk rocker girl who answered with a smile. "Rose get that dress with the slit up the thigh. You know the one we dressed Bella in for Halloween. It was so cute," Alice said with a giggle. "Bella was this punk rocker girl. She did the whole nine yards. And Jasper looked like he belonged in a biker club," she said with a laugh making me shake my head.

"I got smashed that night. I don't even remember most of it," I said over my shoulder getting out the make up.

"Let's just say you and Jasper weren't quite that night," Alice said rolling her eyes walking into the closet helping Rose. "Here it is dummy," Alice said shoving it in Rose's face before tossing it out on the floor. "Lucy, do you like short dresses that stop at the thigh or dresses that stop at the knee?" Alice questioned popping her head out.

"Thigh," she said shyly.

"Alright," Alice said running her fingers through the dresses before tossing another one out. "Too bad we don't have a nun outfit for you," Alice said talking to Maria.

"Whatever," Maria said folding her arms. "Jasper's going to be mine by the end of the week anyways. You girls can try to keep me away but I'll keep coming back."

"You mean like an infectious disease no one wants?" Rose shot back with acid thick in her voice. "Trust me sweetie. I've seen the way Jasper looks at Bella. He loves her. You? You don't stand a chance against her. Here," she said handing her a dress before walking out with three more. "Did I tell you?" She questioned handing me a silver mini dress. "Edward and I are a thing," she said with a smile.

"It's about time," I said knowing they'd been tap dancing around that almost all year. "The only downside is now I actually have to talk to him," I rolled my eyes at the thought of dealing with Edward and Peter all in one week.

"I told him to be nice. If he isn't I'll kick his butt," she said with the girls walked back in dresses and all. "Heel's are in the closet. If you move any put them back where you found them," Rose instructed while we walked into the bathroom doing our makeup.

"Girls," Jaspers dad called as we started walking down the stairs. "Is there a problem with Maria bunking with you?" He questioned Rose.

"There's a problem with her being in the same household as me," she said simply grabbing her purse. "If she stays out of my way I'll stay out of hers," She added rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie this is Tony, Alex, and Peter," he said introducing each of them.

"Tony, Alex, you're in luck because I like you two already," Rose said with a smile. As we walked into her moms car. I got stuck in between Alice and Rose on the way there. "Turn up the radio," Rose said reaching for the knob when _Jolene _came on.

"_Jolene please don't take him even though you can,_" Alice, Rose and I all started singing at the same time with small giggles. I knew the three boys were listening more or less to how we sounded then the real radio. "Bella take it," Rose said with smile.

"_Had to have this talk with you my happiness depends on you whatever you decide to do Jolene. And you could have your choice of men but I could never love again. He's the one for me Jolene,_" I sung making Alice give a whistle.

"I wish I could sing like you," Alice announced rolling her eyes. "Your voice fits that so perfectly," she said with a sight.

"The lyrics work pretty good to. It should be Maria though," Maria said with a sneer.

"We're here," I said before Rose could get her snide comment in. Jasper was talking with Peter when I walked up and grabbed his hand.

"I thought you were on reserve for the night?" He teased with a smile.

"I figured I could sneak away for a minute," I said with a smile. "I've lived in Washington my whole life and I've never been here," I said shaking my head as Alice walked up.

"My parents come here a lot. The foods amazing," she announced. "Plus there's this dance floor for the old couples where they'll get up and slow dance. It's the cutest thing ever," she added putting a hand over her heart. "I called dibs on you by the way," Alice muttered once we got inside the restaurant.

"Caught," I said to Jasper making him giggle before leaning down and kissing me.

"I call dibs on you tomorrow," he whispered against my lips making me give a blush.

"Maria's a bitch," Rosalie said walking up to us. "It's going to be a fun week," Rosalie said with a smile on her lips as we sat down at the table.

"Look I told you," Alice said pointing to the dance floor filled with couples. Jasper gave a wicked smile in my direction before getting to his feet.

"I'm stealing Bella," He announced pulling to my feet. "We're going to dance," He said making me stiffen.

"We're going to what? I can't dance Jasper," I muttered as he started leading me to the dance floor.

"Stand on my feet then," he whispered putting his hands around my waist. "Your hands go around my neck," he muttered as we started swaying back and forth with the music. "Rosalie's going to give Peter and Maria a hard time this week right?" He questioned his eyes never leaving mine.

"Probably. Alice told her and Rose isn't one to let her friends get pushed around. Peter probably wont be that bad, but with Maria it will be like World War," I said with a small laugh.

"She deserves it," he said still swaying to the now nonexistent music. "You're not that bad of a dancer you know," he said with a smile. "Just a little wobbly," he muttered giving me a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as it would have been if we were alone. "We should get back," he mumbled regretfully.

"You are so cute," Alice said to Jasper with a smile. Rosalie's mom looked wildly uncomfortable surrounded by family she knew nothing about. She just wasn't the type of person to dive into conversation with strangers about nothing.

"Can I get you started off with anything?" The hostess asked with a simple smile looking to the table. We all ordered our drinks and then went into conversation. Lucy talked with Maria about something they didn't want being over heard. Peter was talking with Charlotte and Jasper was talking with his brothers.

"You're mom's excited to see you tomorrow," Alice said when her salad got to the table with the rest of the appetizers.

"How did you manage to convince my parents to even let me have girls night before going home?" Alice rolled her eyes as if it was such an easy thing to do. Being gone for a week and then going out with your friends is something every teenager does.

"Renee, I'm in need of some serious Bella time. It's just she's my best friend and there's stuff I just can't talk to Emmett about ya know? I know I've got Rose and don't get me wrong I love Rose and I can talk to her but I need my Bella time. I need a cleansing so to speak," she repeated her speech. "After that last part she didn't want to know what I meant so she said whatever. Your dad was easy. But Charlie, you don't know what it's like to need to talk about boys," she laughed. "He didn't want to hear me go on about the boys so he told me to make sure you are coming to see him the next day."

"I swear, one word about boys and my dad is just like get out," I laughed sipping on the soup. "Do you remember the time he over heard you talking about you're problem last year?" Alice gave a loud laugh throwing her head back.

"I thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack right then and there," she laughed calling the attention of the boys.

"What was your problem?" Peter asked attempting to make conversation with her.

"Last year I had a huge pregnancy scare," she said shuddering at the thought. "The condom broke and I was late, so I thought for sure I was going to be pregnant, because I'm like a clock with that stuff," she shook her head. "I was talking to Bella about options. Abortion, adoption, keeping the baby, how I was going to tell Emmett, what was going to happen with us. Charlie overheard. Renee took me up to get the test, Bella talked me through it. Thank God it was only a scare," Alice said with a smile.

"But obviously you weren't," He said rolling his eyes.

"No, but for a girl crap like that is so scary. It's scary for guys too but nine times out of ten we wont tell you till we are positive. We want to avoid an explosion at all times. Most the time its the girl freaking out. I have so much left to do and blah blah blah," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"What were you going to lose?" He said obviously judging her by the diamond necklace that hung around her neck. You could tell it was an exquisite piece of jewelry any normal girl would only ever look at.

"I would have lost a lot. My dreams would have vanished before my eyes. Forget about being a Doctor, forget about anything in the medical field. My dad would have disowned me. My mom would have probably been somewhat understanding because she's my mom, but overall I think I would have lost her too. The only thing I know I wouldn't lose is my brother, and Emmett. Emmett, my boyfriend, loves me too much to leave me. And Edwards well, he's my brother so he wouldn't leave." Alice explained shrugging her shoulders making Peter scoff.

"Trust me, if you would have been pregnant you would have lost him. He might say he wouldn't do that to you, but any guy would run for the hills," he said making Alice shake her head.

"That say's a lot about you," she said taking little bites of her big meal. "You're a guy though Peter. So you would run for the hills if your girl friend ever got pregnant, but you don't know my boyfriend. He would have been freaked, but he wouldn't have left," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pregnancy scares are the worst," Rose announced with a shudder. "I've had two before I learned. The first was when I was fifteen, I was young and stupid and thought I was in love. Needless to say when we did the deed we weren't smart about it. My mom was there for the whole me freaking out thing. As you can tell she had me around that age," Rose said with a smile to her mom. "The guy left before I even told him it was a scare. The next time was a lot like Alice's story. I wouldn't have been alone but I probably would have lost a lot. Then again in my opinion I would have gained a lot," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I've had a pregnancy scare," Maria said with a smile like she was proud. "I was sixteen, and we were stupid. Looking back I don't think it would have been bad, I wouldn't have been alone because Jaspers not the type of guy to run. Everything would have just fallen into place for me," she said with a smile looking over in his direction.

"Good thing it didn't work out that way. You would have made a terrible mother," Alice spoke up shocking me. "I mean mothers normally want their children because they would love them no matter what. You only would have loved the child because that's what kept Jasper with you," Alice said getting up from the table with everyone else.

"You never told me that," I said to Jasper raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't know it was something you'd want to know," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Tomorrow I know what we can spend the day doing after I visit my mom and dad," I said watching him look over at me. "We can spend the day talking about stuff you didn't think I'd want to know?" I offered with a smile.

"You have to tell me things to," he said with a smile.

"I'm an open book," I said with a smile.

"We'll see," he said getting into the car. The ride home was quite, no body uttered a word until we pulled up to the house and ran inside from the rain.

"I'll get the chips, Alice go get the pop, Bella grab the chocolate," Rose sent us off with a smile. Sleepovers were a key time to pig out and gossip, even if there were guys there. Girls night was just that. A night for us to get to together and bitch about everything that we wanted to.

"First up is Alice," Rose said giving her the floor as the other girls came tumbling in with their own conversations.

"Emmet's freaking out," she said crossing her legs. "I want to go to Harvard, I have since Carlisle took me there when I was nine. He's going to Boise State. It's not like I can ask him to drop out and switch schools for me because he's at his dream school, and it's not like he's going to ask me to give up my dream for him," she said letting us have enough time to process.

"You've been doing the long distance thing for a while though," I countered.

"There's always those small what if's though. What if he meets another girl? What if he get's sick of not being able to see me all the time. What if he just get's over it?" She said shaking her head. "Now there's going to be twice as many. What if I meet another guy? What if something happens? What if, what if, what if," she said shaking her head.

"It sounds like you're looking for a reason to end it," I said honestly making Alice shoot me the nastiest glare I'd ever seen her give anyone. "Don't lynch me," I said putting my hands up. "I'm just saying Emmet loves you, those what ifs aren't going to happen. I think you're trying to push him away, you're trying to see how far you can push him before he snaps. You do it with everyone when you get too close, it's who you are Alice. So you have to do the long distance thing a little while longer, big deal."

"You don't get it though," Alice whined. "You're not in a long distance relationship. When you're having a bad day you can run into Jaspers arms and he'll comfort you. When I'm having a bad day I call and most times he doesn't answer, or he will but he's doing homework so his mind is preoccupied," she shook her head.

"Alice," Rose said biting her lip. "Bella's right though. It sounds like you're trying to push him away. Are you not in love anymore?" She questioned like she didn't believe it.

"No," Alice said immediately. "I love Emmett with all my heart. He's my Romeo," she said with a smile.

"But what if you're not his Juliet," I finished for her making her face fall to the floor. "Those are a lot of what ifs. Let me throw this one at you. What if you push him and he does leave? What if he was the one and you pushed him away like that?" I questioned making her look up. "You still have five months to figure out the college thing. Have you ever noticed Harvard is the only one you've looked at? Over spring break we'll go visit colleges closer to Boise see if any catch your eye," I said shrugging my shoulders. "It will work out." I said confident in that fact.

"Rose," Alice said giving her the floor.

"I'm tired of your brothers shit," Rose said pretty much exploding. "One minute we're on, and the next he's throwing me the cold shoulder. He's the sweetest guy ever when it's just the two of us but as soon as his friends show up he turns right back into the Edward that I hate," she said rolling her eyes.

"My brothers a dick," Alice said softly. "You knew that when you started fooling around with him," Alice said throwing a bit of logic at it.

"I know, but I'm sick of his games," she said with a wine.

"If you can't beat them, play them," I offered calling their attention to me. "Hear me out," I said watching Alice shake her head in disapproval. "Play along with them, if he can give you the cold shoulder and flirt so can you. Play, don't be the pathetic girl trying to change the boy that she want's so desperately. Be the girl who plays along. If Edward doesn't man up and tell you how he feels you know he's not right for you. If he mans up and tells you that he wants you for himself then you can tell him if he get's you you get him. No more games," I said making Alice see my point.

"It doesn't sound like a terrible idea. In any case, he might learn a lesson," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What if he turns out to be who you warned me about?" She questioned me. "I just feel so alone sometimes. It's like you and Alice both have these amazing relationships that I'm honestly envious of. It kills me to admit that because I really am happy for you. You've found that person you're probably going to grow old with and it's just like I'm on the other side of the glass sometimes. I feel like I'm never going to be good enough for someone to want with all their heart," she admitted obviously for the first time admitting something she'd never expressed any doubts on.

"Rose," Alice said putting her arm around her. "We're in high school, there's a lot of men out there. Maybe Bella and I haven't found the one yet. But we're in the moment. You want someone to grow old with, you want someone to come home to and make passionate love to all night long. You want to raise babies and watch those babies grow up and then you want to sit on a porch and watch your granddaughters play. You're going to find him, maybe it's not Edward, but trust me he's out there." She said with a smile.

"Any guy would be lucky to be able to point to you and tell his friends, that's her, that's the girl I'm in love with. Some day you'll find that man," I added with a smile very aware that all girls were listening in

"Bella," Rose said giving me the floor.

"I'm scared," I said simply. "I'm scared all the time that one of these times when I go to kiss Jasper he's just going to push me away. I'm scared that we'll talk about what we want and we'll want different things. I'm scared one day he'll look at me and just think that he made the wrong choice. I'm scared that I'll do something and push him away I fell for him hard and fast. I fell way to fast and everything that falls just ends up getting broken. Look at Charlie and Renée, they once loved each other too and now they can't be put in the same room," I announced shaking my head. "What if I end up like that?" I asked.

"Bella," Rose said shaking her head. "Jasper loves you more than anyone on this planet. You don't see it because he's looking at you when he gives you _that _look. It's like you're the only person in the room, it's like you've got a hold over him or something. Jasper falling out of love isn't something you need to be worried about. Charlie and Renée are two different people, they changed over time and it just went the wrong way for them."

"What if we change in the wrong way though?" I questioned making Alice smile.

"That sounds like a lot of what ifs," she said repeating what I had told her. "Jaspers in love with you. You're in love with him. For now focus on that, and not what will happen in ten years. Focus on now with him because the future isn't gareented. Right now you have him, focus on keeping that love alive. If the love stays alive so do the two of you," she said simply. "Just don't let the other bullshit get in the way," she said with a nod.

"Like what?" I questioned wondering what bullshit she saw getting in the way with Jasper and I.

"Peter and that blonde bimbo," Rose said pointing to Maria who was listening in. "Peters an ass, I don't like him. But he is Jaspers best friend so you might have to get along with him. That one," she said glaring at her. "Don't even let her get to you because all she is a piece of trash. Trying to get with a man is one thing, trying to get with a taken man is a risky move," Rose said slitting her eyes at her.

"You think you're so much better than me," Maria spat getting to her feet. "You're just some fake bitch who needs to learn when to keep her trap shut," she hissed making Rose get to her feet.

"Fake is a word I'd use to describe you. You need to learn when a man wants you and when he wants nothing to do with you. You're pathetic," she hissed. "You think you're above everyone else because your pretty? Well I've got news for you honey, you face won't get you everywhere in life. Looks fade."

"Why the fuck are you even in this?" She almost yelled. "This is between me and that dumb bitch. She's the one in my way," She actually did yell I'm sure the boys and everyone else was a second from breaking the door down.

"No," Rose yelled with more force. "When you try to fuck up my best friends relationship it becomes my problem to," she said pushing Maria back a few inches. "You better watch your back. If I see you take one step out of line I will fuck your world up," Rose hissed when the door swung open.

"Do I need to call reinforcements?" Jasper questioned peaking in through the door. In a split second I knew what was going to happen when he poked his head through the door. It wasn't me I felt sorry for it was Maria. With the curve of her lips she shot me a glare walking over to Jasper kissing him hard on the lips. Jasper didn't have enough time to react before Rose pulled Maria back by her hair.

"Bella might be too classy to kick your ass but I'm not," Rose hissed shoving her back again.

"Get them," Alice said to Jasper sitting on the bed crossing her legs like it was a show. It all happened so fast I can't even explain what happened. All I know was in a split second Rosalie was on top of Maria beating the living hell out of her. It seemed like a good couple minutes before Alex and Toby were pulling Rose off Maria and a couple more minutes before her mother came storming in.

"Rosalie Marie Hale!" She screamed at Rose.

"That was fun," Charlotte whispered to me. "I've been waiting for someone to kick her ass. I thought you'd snap first though," She giggled as Lucy walked over helping her friend to her feet.

_***Not the best chapter, I know. But tell me what you think?***_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _**

**_I would like to apologize for the lack of updates on this story. I just didn't know where I wanted to go with it from where I left off. At any rate, this is not the best chapter. I wrote some of it from Jaspers point of view... Ok most of it. _**

_Jaspers Point of View_

"I'm going to ask you something and you can't get pissed," Peter announced walking down into the living room. I could tell just by the tone of his voice, whatever he was going to ask was going to piss me off in some way. That's the beauty of knowing someone your entire life, you can tell things by the sound of their voice.

"What is it?" I questioned pouring a cup of coffee walking onto the porch.

"It's about Bella," he warned measuring my expression. I rolled my eyes sitting down. For a week I'd been listening to all the reasons he didn't think that I should be with Bella. If he went on another rant about it I'd probably lay him out.

"Peter," I warned sitting down. "You need to shut up about this. I'm with Bella, and I'm happy. You need to get over it," I said rolling my eyes. Not only was I annoyed by the fact that he always brought it up but it wasn't even eight am yet.

"It's not anything like that," he said sitting down sounding rather serious.

"What is it Peter?" I questioned rubbing my temples. Boys nights with Peter were always fun that night but it was never fun the morning after when you had a major headache.

"How do you know you love her?" He questioned sitting back in the chair.

"I just know," I said shrugging my shoulders not knowing how to explain it. I looked over at his face seeing that he wanted a serious answer by the way brown eyes seemed to pierce through mine. "It's the little things, the way she treats others, how she blushes at the slightest thing, the way when she gets mad her nostals flare," I tried to explain to him. "Why are you asking?" I questioned curiosity of my own spiking.

"I don't know man," he said running his fingers through his black hair. "I just want to know why her. It's not that I don't like her, if your happy that's cool. But why Bella? Why not someone who is more like you?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at me,

"You don't get to pick who you love Peter," I said simply looking at the rising sun. "Besides, I've changed. If you haven't noticed I'm not the same sixteen year old boy I was when I left. I grew up," I said looking over to him. "You might be the same, but I'm not," I added before looking back on the horizon.

"How do you know I didn't grow up?" He asked suddenly sounding defensive.

"You're still stringing along Char," I said simply shaking my head. "How many times in the past month have you cheated on her?" I questioned shaking my head. "Look I don't but my way into that cluster fuck, you stay out of my relationship. That's the only way we're going to stay friends. If you keep badmouthing Bella, that's it," I said shaking my head. "I love her, you either get over whatever your problem is with her, or you're not going to be in my life much longer," I told him with no hint of a joke in my voice.

"You'd do that? You'd chose a girl over your best friend?" He sounded like he didn't believe it, but I was being dead serious.

"You're not really my friend if you can't see that I'm happy with her."

"So when Maria kissed you, you're telling me you felt nothing?"

"You don't get it do you?" I snapped my hands balling into fists around the arm rests. "I don't have any feelings for Maria. As far as I'm concerned she's just some girl that I dated, she isn't anything to me. I don't understand why you're so hellbent on getting Maria and I together. It's not going to happen in a million years. Even if I wasn't with Bella I wouldn't go back to Maria," I said rolling my eyes. "You're going to get over your problem with Bella." I announced before walking back in the house trying to get away from Peter before I punched him in the face.

"Good morning," Alice chirped skipping down the stairs pouring two cups of coffee. Bella's awake, she's about somewhere," Alice informed me with a smile. "But her mom is on the way so you might want to put a shirt on," she whispered with a smile.

"Where's everyone else anyways?" I questioned noticing how quite the house was for having this many teenagers in the house.

"Rose got taken to therapy. You're dad took your brothers to introduce them to Charlie because I guess there meeting today. You're sister's still here with Maria, somewhere. Renee will be here in about a half an hour," she said shrugging her shoulders skipping into the kitchen.

"Morning," Bella mumbled standing on her toes to kiss the nape of my neck. It use to bug me when Maria kissed my neck, something about it just always seemed so strange. With Bella it was one thing I loved. I loved when she kissed my neck, or left hikies, or nipped. There was something about it that was just so sexy.

"Morning," I said gripping her hips pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her. I could kiss her for days, she tasted like a candy that I just couldn't get enough of. It wasn't long before Bella had her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me in slightly closer to her. "I like having you stay here," I whispered in her ear lifting her up and setting her on the counter causing her to give a giggle I'm sure everyone else heard.

"I like waking up here," she said pulling me back to her. "We should keep kissing," she whispered with a smile on her lips. Normally she was so shy with making out in a room where anyone could walk in. There were times when she pushed for it though, which I found another thing that made her incredibly sexy. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. In no time at all I pressed my lips to hers.

"You know," I whispered kissing her neck. "We've got thirty minutes before there's any parental supervision," I mumbled kissing along her jawline.

"There are other people," she just about moaned. God, don't even get me started on her moans. They were like the sound of music blaring in my ears that left me smiling all day. Just the thought that I could make her make those sounds was enough to let me die a happy man.

"Do you have a point?" I questioned lightly nipping at her collarbone.

"They've got ears," she whispered running her fingers through my hair.

"We'll be fast," I said with a wink. "They call it a quickie," I said unbuttoning the first button of her shirt.

"What if Renee gets here early?" She questioned not making any move to stop me as my hand trailed under the hem of her sweatpants. Bella bit down on her lip to keep her from moaning as I ran my finger over her panties feeling her wetness drip through. She was soaking.

"She won't," I said pointing outside. "Looks like snow. If anything she'll be late," I slowly slid my hand under her panties as she stifled another moan.

"One quickie," she mumbled wrapping her legs around my waist as I pressed her body to mine caring her up the stairs.

"At least turn up some music to drown out the sound!" Alice yelled making Bella and I both giggle as we got into my room. She about ripped her night shirt from her body while I turned the stereo on just loud enough for us not to be heard by anyone unless there ear was pressed right to the door. I wasted no time walking over to Bella pressing her against the bed trailing kisses down her body. This time we wouldn't be making love, this time we would be fucking. There is a difference. I took her left nipple in my mouth biting down rolling it around in my mouth making Bella arch her back and give a moan she didn't try to hold back.

"Fuck," she whined as I let my free hand push her pants around her ankles; she kicked them off the rest of the way waisting no time. I started trailing kisses down her stomach teasing her while I slowly pulled down her panties running my fingers along her wetness.

"You're soaking," I whispered with a smile. "Tell me what you want." I demanded wanting to hear her say things that she would normally never say.

"Jasper," she all but whined rocking her hips trying to get away with not speaking the actual words. I gave a tisk waving my fingers back and forth. "Please," she whined biting her lips.

"Please what?" I questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Touch me," she whispered a blush spreading across her lips. I could tell that's as good as I was going to get so I gave in slipping one finger inside her getting her ready for me. Leaning down I could smell her sweet aroma just teasing me enough that I needed to have a taste. I gave a slow lick closing my eyes. Like I said before Bella taste's as sweet as candy. I started nibbling on her clit making her all but scream as she started rocking her hips into my face. It was only a matter of minutes before her walls started clamping onto my fingers making me lick every last drop of her greedily before turning her around placing my dick at the tip of her entrance and gave one quick thrust.

"Fuck," I moaned pulling her hair back making her moan out with me. I didn't waist a lot of time before I started pounding into her.

"Harder," she breather out meeting me thrust for thrust while I picked up the speed. "Fuck fuck fuck," she moaned clamping around my dick. "Jasper," she almost yelled gripping onto the sheets while I shot my load collapsing onto the bed with a smile. "Well we figured out one thing," she muttered falling crawling on my lap giving me a kiss.

"What's that?" I questioned loving the sight of Bella naked more and more each time I saw it.

"I like it rough a lot more," she whispered in my ear. "You pulling my hair, grunting my name, thrusting into my like an animal, was extremely pleasurable," she said almost seductivly. "I think we're going to need to start trying new positions," she said nipping my neck looking at the clock with a giggle.

"Not now obviously," I announced pointing to the clock that determined her mom was going to be here in a little less then fifteen minutes. Bella gave a light giggle grabbing her shirt.

"Obviously," she said throwing my pants at me. "You called dibs on my today though," she announced winking at me making me laugh. "So there's a number of possibilities," she said sitting on my lap as soon as I got my pants on. "Of course, I'll give you some time to recover," she whispered with a smile and a blush.

"Who said I needed time?" I questioned giving her a devilish smile and kissing her neck. "I'm ready to go," I whispered nibbling on the bottom of her ear making her give a short giggle.

"You're the devil you know?" She announced pulling me to my feet pressing her lips gently to mine. "I don't think we need my mom walking in on us in the throws though," she whispered kissing my cheek pulling me out into the living room with her.

"You need the music louder next time," Alice said rolling her eyes as Peter gave a wink. "I mean if I could hear you all the way down here…" she trailed off making Bella give a small blush sitting before she sat next to Alice.

"Shut up," she said with a small laugh as we heard the tired roll onto the pavement. "No sex jokes," she announced biting her bottom lip. I could tell better than anyone that she was nervous about her mother, of all people, showing up right after we just did the deed. It wasn't something Bella wanted advertised.

"Bella," her mother called walking right into the house. "You aren't even dressed yet," she said pulling her into a hug. There was something about the way her mother embraced her that made me realize in that moment how much Bella missed her own family. "I know you want to spend time with your friends, but did Alice tell you about getting accepted?" She questioned tears forming in her eyes. "Are you going to go?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet," she answered honestly. She hadn't brought up getting accepted into Harvard since Alice brought it up. "Blood makes me woozy. It's great that I got accepted and everything I just don't think it's really my thing," she said lightly making sure Alice didn't over hear her. "We'll just have to see."

"I want you to come home after you see Charlie tonight," she said putting her hands on my shoulders. "You can spend the day with your friends, after that I want you to come right back to the apartment," Renee looked to me with a light smile. "You can come over to," she announced pulling Bella in for another hug. "I have to get to work."

"Work the week of Christmas?" Bella questioned raising an eyebrow.

"They needed a waitress for morning shift today," Renee answered her shrugging her shoulders. "It means more money," she announced walking out the door.

"Drive safe!" She yelled to her mother who was already backing out of the driveway.

"Your mom just leaves you alone with him?" Lucy questioned now sitting on the couch with Maria.

"Sometimes," she answered sitting on my lap. "I mean, she let me go to Texas with him," she said with a giggle. "Besides, she isn't stupid, she knows if she tried to tell me I couldn't see him I'd find a way around it," she shrugged her shoulders as Alice walked in the room.

"I need you," she said pointing to Bella. Alice's eyes were puffy and red making it look like she's been crying. By the way Bella jumped to her feet I know she had been crying.

**_Bella's Point of View_**

"I need you," Alice said pointing to me. Her eyes were puffy, and red. She reminded me of the time she had told me her brother was in a car accident sophomore year. Only this was worse, she was actually telling me she needed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately getting to my feet.

"Emmett," she said unable to hold back the tears. "He said he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't handle long distance anymore," she sobbed. Alice was never one to cry, especially in front of people she didn't know. Yet here she was in front of a house full of strangers breaking down. "He told me he wasn't going to ask me to give up my dream, and I couldn't ask him to give up his," she cried sitting on the floor. I crossed my legs watching as she put her head in my lap.

"Are you sure it isn't just another fight?" I asked quietly. I know they had their share of fights, and even their share of breakups, yet this was the first time she ever actually broke down over it.

"It was for real," she said sniffling. "How am I going to face him Bella? He's at my house with Edward." I bit my lip looking to Jasper shaking my head.

"You know what," I said running my fingers through her hair before I got to my feet. "I have to go," I said. Alice's facial expression was somewhere in between royally pissed off and shocked. "I'll be back," I called running from the house grabbing my cell phone dialing the famillar number.

"What?" Edward questioned answered after I called for the seventh time.

"Let me talk to Emmett," I demanded. Something about my voice must have just screamed don't give me shit, because in an instant I heard the phone being handed over to someone else.

"What do you want?" He questioned sounding annoyed.

"Get your ass over here," I said leaving no room for debate. "You owe Alice a face to face explanation. Don't give me the long distance bull shit Emmett, because I know, and you know, you two love each other. If you're not here in the next ten minutes I will drive over there and kick your ass five ways to Sunday. And I am positive Rose would help me," I hissed into the phone hanging up immediately after.

"Emmett's coming over," I announced walking back into the house. I sat back down putting my arms around Alice knowing she didn't really care if he came over or not. If she was crying in front of perfect strangers, she didn't give a crap who else saw her like this. Ten minutes later we heard the door bell ring as Jasper got up to answer it. I got to my feet walking into the den smacking Emmett hard on the chest.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed. "You've got Alice in there crying her eyes out because you said no more long distance. She isn't going to ask you to come with her because she doesn't want to see your dreams vanish, you aren't going to ask her because of the same reason. Suck it up," I almost yelled fighting to keep my voice normal.

"It just won't work," he said refusing to meet my eyes.

"Then you go in there and tell that to her face to face. You've been together for a year Emmett. I just don't see why you're going to throw it away over a few miles," I announced shaking my head. "You love her Em," I said softly. "She loves you. Don't let the miles tear you apart." I was unable to watch while two people who loved each other as much as they do just walk away from each other.

"I just can't do it anymore. We're never together, when we are it's amazing and I realize what I'm fighting for. When she goes to college it's going to be harder to see each other," he said shaking his head.

"No it won't," I said lightly. "There's a really good wrestling program in Michigan, though. There isn't a better medical program. Besides, if worst comes to worst you two can Skype, and text and talk constantly."

"It isn't the same."

"But doesn't it make coming home to that person that much more better? Em, you can't give up on what you two have because of something like this. Give up on it because you don't see a future. But there is no way you can tell me you can't see, one day, coming home to Alice, being married to her, being a family," I said softly. Get in there and do some serious groveling," I said pushing him into the living room.

"You're kinda bossy," Jasper whispered in my ear nipping my neck.

"Am not," I giggled feeling my cheeks flush a shade of pink.

"Don't worry, I think it's hot," he said in a husky voice.


End file.
